Buckle Up Blondie
by slytherincailin
Summary: COMPLETE Despised by the ministry, Draco Malfoy has been sentenced to live without magic in muggle London. Things cannot possibly get any worse. That is, until he is kidnapped.- Slightly AU, slash, mpreg, creature!fic, original characters, Draco/OC Aliens
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: ** The following is a work of fan-fiction based upon the world and characters of Harry Potter which are owned exclusively by J. K. Rowling. The following stories contains reference content to places, people, animals and situations which are located with the books of Harry Potter, a published source owned by J. K. Rowling and publishers. The following is not an attempt to claim the world of Harry Potter, though original characters have been created. This is primarily a work of fan-fiction written for the enjoyment of other writers and fans who come across it.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Don't save me. Please don't save me. Please, Potter, don't try and make things better. You'll only make them worse.

He sat in the trial room with his wrists bound to the arms of his chair, silver eyes focused. He tried to make them look pleading, he tried to force his pain into his eyes; anything to convey his apprehension.

But perhaps he had worn that stoic mask for far too long. Perhaps his face was too frozen in shock as memories of his parent's trial flickered in his head. At least they weren't dead. He grimaced, mouth bitter. Not dead, merely rotting away in Azkaban where they would eventually die. Perhaps he could join them... If he asked.

Don't save me. Please let me just be with them. Prison, death, I don't care, let me follow my mother.

His eyes caught those of another and held. Green eyes as pretty as a doe's gazed back, almost a passing glance, but hesitant to stray. They glistened in what could only be pity.

Don't pity me, Harry. The world hates me, your pity will not be understood. It will turn them against you. Don't save me.

He tilted his chin, lip curling in that oh so familiar sneer even as he mentally shook his head at his own childishness.

You're a fool, Potter.

Those green eyes fluttered once before glancing away.

Back to his mask, then.

Whatever the verdict, because of 'help' from the Saviour of the Wizarding world, he would not follow his parents to Azkaban.

The minister silenced the crowd.

"Draco Malfoy, because of your involvement with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you had originally been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Due to an intervention on your behalf by one mister Harry James Potter, you will instead be made an example of. You are sentenced to live your life as a muggle, without magic. Your wand will be broken and you will be ostracised from Wizarding society. There will be no redemption for your crimes."

Draco closed his eyes wearily, too tired to stare into Harry's apologetic grimace. Life as a muggle.

Life had become obsolete.

* * *

Draco dropped his bags heavily, hands clenching at the sensation of carrying his own belongings. He stared around the bare apartment, face impassive. The ceiling bulb had exploded recently, leaving small shards of glass on the muddy brown carpet. The one window looked spotted and he began to clap his hands, only to remember and lower them once more. No house elf would come to his aid now.

He tugged at platinum hair where it fell just below his collar. Perhaps he would let it grow out. The memory of his own hand, small and chubby and young, reaching out to grab a man's white-blonde ponytail flickered across his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. Perhaps not.

A small hiccup-like sob escaped his parted lips and he pressed a white hand to them firmly, shocked. Malfoys did not cry. He ran a hand absently over his chest as his breath hitched. Beneath his palm he could feel his heart beat begin to race. He needed to get out.

* * *

The world was dark.

It was a pitch he had never experienced before, somewhere lost between the time the cars stopped and the time before dawn. It was quite beautiful.

Draco found himself on a bridge, breathing deeply as the cold air prickled his eyes and whipped his satin shirt against his skin. The wind felt good, fresh. A new start.

Draco leaned over from where he had perched himself on top on the iron side railings. The water was black. A new start either way...

He could go back and begin life as a muggle, or he could jump. Into the wind, the water. One sure leap into rebirth.

Draco sighed, not likely. Knowing the luck he'd been having he'd simply freeze his bits off before being saved by a passing 'helper'. He leaned forward steadily, balance precarious but holding. He wanted only to feel the wind.

His peace was shattered as a cloth was forced against his mouth and his torso was pulled roughly backwards. Terrified, he breathed a shocked gasp and choked on the bitter fumes he inhaled. His vision swam as his legs began to buckle beneath his weight. As he weakened, voices floated around him.

"You're sure?"

"He won't be missed... about to jump..."

"Followed... apartment... completely alone... assume suicide."

"He's as good as any..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Draco Malfoy awoke to a sound he'd never in his life heard before. The only possible thing his sleep-addled mind could compare it to was wind rushing down a chimney. This noise, however, was far more developed, full, almost a mechanical sound. He groaned as he stretched his aching limbs before full-consciousness came to him with a bang.

He sat up with a start, effectively bouncing his forehead off of something cold and metal. He groaned and clutched at his ringing skull, opening his eyes warily.

He was in a bed. An odd bed. It was more of a hollow oval, really, with blankets and an overhanging piece of metal, no doubt the cause of his pounding skull.

He spun out of the bed with a gasp, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. He looked around in confusion. The bed had been set into a wall made of metal. Heart rate accelerating, Draco got to his feet, eyes drawn to the only window. This was most definitely not London.

On shaking legs and with huge eyes, Draco advanced further into the large oval room, eyes glued to the huge front window. Hysteria bubbled in his throat and Draco clutched for his wand, before he remembered.

He cursed and walked backwards, hitting a wall and sliding down it to crouch on the floor and bury his head in his hands. It couldn't be real, this had to be a dream, a hallucination. Things like this couldn't just happen. Except, the pain in his head was very, very real.

Draco whimpered as his eyes flew back to the one window. Where he should have seen sky and ground, buildings or people, Draco Malfoy was instead staring out into the endless, starry, black vacuum of space.

He gulped frantically, pulling at the white overall he had obviously been dressed in. He scratched at his chest as his eyes blinked repeatedly, trying in vain to blink away the sight in front of him, surrounding him.

"This can't be happening."

A sudden flash of green light lit the room, before focusing on a small balck speaker set high on one metal wall.

"Lander to Traveller, Lander to Traveller, do you copy?"

Draco gasped at the box, someone was talking to him? He stood up and frowned at the device, eyes narrowing. "What is this?" he hissed, lip drawing back in a pointless sneer.

"Ah," the voice, a man's voice, sounded once more. It echoed and crackled oddly. "So Sleeping Beauty is awake, good to know and he sounds like he's in fine form!"

Draco snarled in rage. "How dare you? How dare you kidnap me? I demand you bring me back home at once, this is ridiculous!" The box crackled with what could only be laughter.

"My! We've captured a beaute! I do love 'em with a bit of a kick. I hope you survive. Now, how about you cool it and let me do my job, Blondie?"

Draco gaped, mouth wide. "Why you insolent, little..."

"Hush up, you need to listen to me if you want to survive, understand, Blondie?" Draco glowered and crossed his arms petulantly.

"Understand?" the voice prompted.

Draco growled. "Understood."

"Peachy! I am your director, Lander. This connection is tenuous and could break at any moment. You slept longer than anticipated and your ship is about to go into automatic hyperspped. That means you need to sit down and buckle up Blondie, it's gonna get bumpy." Draco remained doubtfully in place for only a moment before he forced his cramping legs to the nearest bucket-seat and fastened the belt.

"Alright, care to explain to me what exactly is happening?" he demanded through gritted teeth, stomach and nerves twisting violently.

Another crackling laugh. "Co-operations great, ain't it? You, Blondie, have been chosen to test out pretty new auto ship. In recent years our scientists have discovered a new planet. Only downside, it could be a death trap, a complete waste land and a waste of time. The boys wouldn't go for it, consider themselves to valuable for the little voyage, so we needed a tester. That's where you come in Blondie. London was chosen at random for the area we would pick our tester from. I'd go myself but, you know, bad back.

Anyway, to make a long story short, you were nabbed and put on the auto-piloted ship to visit the planet and collect a few samples. Best outcome, you get there, get a few rocks and the ship will bring you back home in twenty-four hours. Worst outcome, well, you die and the world believes there was one more suicide."

Draco blanched, breath hitching dangerously. "You can't do this," he whispered, horrified. "You can't do this to me, to anyone! This is murder! I'm not even trained!"

A low whistle. "Woah, woah, hold up Sleeping Beauty you were the one who was gonna hurl yourself off the bridge, if worse comes to worst, we're doing you a favour." Draco clutched at his seat as the ship buckled suddenly and a beeping sounded to his right. "I wasn't going to kill myself!" he cried, "Don't do this! Send me home!"

The voice was sombre. "Sorry kid, the ship's gonna go. She's built like a rock she's not gonna reject hyperspeed. Just do what we're asking of you, your suit is in the compartment beneath the bed, the ship will do the journey work. You're gonna be a hero, kid. You're gonna be on cereal boxes."

Draco looked at the speaker as though Lander had lost his mind. Perhaps he had. This wasn't sane, wasn't remotely reasonable. "Send me back!" he growled, "send someone who made this work their job! Send a bloody professional!" His voice was steady even as his leg began to spasm from fear.

Lander was silent a moment before he sighed. "It's the professionals who screwed up our first attempt. Sometimes you've just got to have a little faith in the normal folk."

With that, a loud crack sounded and the ship lurched forward unsteadily. Draco cried out in surprise before shaking his head and shutting his eyes. He would have compared it almost to turbulence, if one happened to be sitting on the wing of the plane at the time. The entire ship vibrated with the pressure and forced his head down.

Madness! He was going to die because of someone else's madness. He, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood wizard, was going to die because a psychopath wanted the world to have faith in the 'normal folk.'

He was going to be sick. Violently sick. His gut clenched and he retched emptily, momentarily glad that he had not eaten in days.

Draco wasn't sure of the time that elapsed whilst he sat confined within the ship. By the time the pressure began to ease and the ship began to slow, he was near unconscious from fear, cramping limbs and dizziness.

As the ship slowed and continued forward at a steady pace, Draco slumped against his belts. He raised his head groggily and blinked, and blinked again. For a moment, Draco had thought he had been looking at Earth.

The planet in front of him was a globe of lush greens, browns and purplish pools he could only assume were water. Clouds of white floated around it peacefully. This, Draco thought awe-struck, this is beauty. This was something to be admired.

He stared in wonder before realising that his ship was far too close, he was going to fall into the planet! To be compressed by it's atmosphere! He struggled hopelessly as the ship began to tilt dangerously, before slowly dropping. He gasped in terror as the ship slowly picked up more speed.

He was going to crash.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the pressure grew around him. Blood began to drip from his nose and his eyelids fluttered.

He wished he could have said goodbye... To anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bród could safely say that, had he died after seeing his brother, Spraoí, that morning, he would have died happy.

Spraoí's pea-green eyes glared and flashed in obvious warning as he made his way into the back garden. His once golden hair was now a most vile shade of brownish-red and clumped together like seaweed. Bród howled with laughter as he watched his younger brother, clutching his sides desperately.

"Alright," Spraoí snarled, claws out and white wings snapping back, "Which one of you bastards was at my hair wash?"

His Mawha clucked his tongue in distaste as he watched Aoibh edge his way behind a chair. "He's going to find you." The golden-haired man whispered, turning a page in his book absently.

Bród chose that moment to inhale the piece of sweet bread he'd been chewing on. He choked, rust-bronze face turning an unhealthy puce as he tried to force down the food. He swallowed it back painfully, pale-white wings fluttering in relief. He turned triumphant eyes on his Mawha. Lae rolled his own green orbs in response. "Proud of you, son," he said dryly.

Spraoí had finally spotted his twin brother, Aoibh, and had darted forward when there was a boom like thunder from the violet sky.

Bród glanced up, frowning as he saw the cloudless skies. His gaze narrowed as he spotted something dark in the distance. The spot seemed to be increasing at an alarming rate.

He gasped. "Mawha!" he yelled, "get inside!"

Lae's green eyes grew huge and he stood, dragging Aoibh and Spraoí behind him. The spot was growing closer and Bród could make out its almost boat-like shape. Lae dragged him into the house and Bród glimpsed two other men running from the kitchen into the living room. Ciúin and Láid. His Ahha's face was blank in its unease and mistrust and his black wings were pulled taut, as though they could surround his family.

The resounding shockwaves which followed the impact of the craft caused the windows of their home to vibrate and his stomach to plummet. It had landed in the forest.

Bród froze, remaining in place for only a moment before his excitement caught up with him and he launched forward, too swift for his Ahha's grasp. He pulled open the door and ran towards whatever had just crashed, cringing at his Mawha's pleading cry to come back.

He couldn't go back, not yet. Not now.

He raced through the forest, white wings tucked behind him as he let his legs push forward. He became aware of people running to his left and right. His friends, Ciúin and Láid. He grinned, danger or not, his friends would always be by his side.

The trio slowed as broken trees, rocks and near-devastation came into view. Bród folded his wings in, green eyes wide. He sniffed the air, nose wrinkling at the acidic smell. They advanced slowly. Bród's black hair fell around him, beads clinking together softly. Ciúin breathed rapidly to his left, body tense as he held his long scarlet braid in one hand. Láid remained in front of the boy, blue hair wild and full of leaves and violet wings flared in defense.

Bród stilled as they came upon the large smoking vessel and the hole it had left. The boat-shaped thing lay on its side, huge and in piece, but tarnished and broken in places. There was what looked like a door to one side.

Bród jumped into the pit, bare feet hissing as they touched the scorched ground. Two light thumps indicated that his friends had followed him. The trio stopped before the door.

"Is it logical to open that thing, Ciúin?" Láid asked his partner quietly.

Ciúin stared, in awe of the vessel. "Most definitely not."

Bród shrugged and grabbed what looked like a handle. The door swung open smoothly. Palms smoking slightly, the dark-haired man took a step forward.

Ciúin hissed. "What if there are aliens?" he bit his lip. "These could be feral creatures, full of diseases!" Bród glanced at his red-haired friend before looking back into the dark interior. "Or someone could be hurt." Bród retorted logically.

Ciúin's golden eyes softened. He was always a sucker for someone in need. The three advanced, ducking barriers within the spaceship. There was no sound. They waited, tense, at the end of the tunnel, staring into a large room with a large window. There didn't seem to be anything there.

Bród heaved a sigh of disappointment. "Guess it's just a spare piece of equipment someone out there lost control of." He turned to the other two. "We had better head back before this thing gets mobbed by officials."

Láid grunted in acknowledgment and gestured for Ciúin to lead the way out. Bród glanced back into the room and started forward. "Keep going," he yelled at his friends, "I'll be out once I find a souvenir."

He kicked the rubble out of his way and bent to pluck a sheet of hard black and silver stuff from the floor. He stood with one last glance around, and froze.

There, obstructed from their earlier view and partially hidden in the rubble, was a body.

An alien.

Bród stepped forwards, heart hammering in his chest. It was turned away from him, but it was small, and so thin. A child? His heart clenched at the thought. The limb were so slender, his shoulder's not large. It looked like a child's body. Its skin was the palest colour Bród had ever seen, almost no colour at all. It was so different from the ruddy, burnished colour of his own skin and the skin of his kind.

Bród's eyes were drawn to the creature's hair, a shock of pure white that fell short just above his shoulders. The children of his planet wore their hair that short.

It was the palest, purest thing Bród had ever laid eyes on. His chest constricted painfully. Consequences be damned, he could not leave its body here to rot or be taken by the officials. If it was a child, as he feared, then the youth deserved a burial.

He knelt by its side and with a tense breath, lifted the corpse into his arms. The rubble shook loose and the alien's face came into his eye-line, a man's face. He nearly dropped the thing in shock. It was a man. His face was fully-formed, lacking in that childish puppy fat and almost too pretty to be the face of an adult. What a pity... He was beautiful.

As Bród watched the alien, transfixed, the little thing's pink lips parted suddenly and it groaned. Bród froze.

Not dead. Not a corpse. He was holding a living alien. The black haired man nearly forgot to breath. He took in a shuddering gasp and clutched the thing closer to his chest. "Alright then" he said shakily and started forward.

Ciúin was the first to spot him. His golden eyes nearly bugged from his head. "What the hell is that?" he whispered, terrified.

Láid turned and gaped openly at the green-eyed man. "You touched an alien." He said in awe, receiving a thump in the arm from Ciúin as the smaller man moved towards bród, eyeing the pale thing with mistrust.

As he neared, his eyes softened and his breath hitched. "Is that a child?" he whispered brokenly, "Is that a dead child?" His lip quivered and he put a hand over his mouth. "Oh... Gods..."

Láid stroked Ciúin's back, amber eyes gloomy as the couple advanced on Bród.

"I... I don't know.. if he's dead." Bród said uneasily. "I thought I heard him... but..."

Ciúín sighed in sorrow. "What was he doing all alone in there?" he reached forward with a quivering hand and pushed back the white hair on the alien's forehead. It felt like silk.

The little creature groaned suddenly and all three men tensed and stared with open fascination. The alien's eyelids fluttered and opened to stare at the trio unseeingly before fluttering closed once more. There was a stunned silence.

"Those eyes..." Ciúin breathed.

"I've never seen anything like..." Bród gaped openly.

"Wow." Láid summarised.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever seen." Ciúin shook his head. He looked up suddenly as the sky dimmed. "He needs to go to yours, Bród. Your Ahha's Chief Guard and your Mawha's a healer. He'll be safest there. The officials can't have him when he's in this state, they'll kill him."

Bród nodded once. "Come on."

* * *

A/N: The inspiration for an all-male world was given to me by Xenobia's archive, Ninthwave. In this she has created an amazing world in which there are only males, one type which bares children, and another type which sires children. Her work is a great source of inspiration for me and I adore her concepts. I would recommend you read her books if you have any interest in slash and mpreg visit - freewebs . com / ninthwave

The words Ahha and Mawha are childish words in the Gaelic laguage. They mean Father and Mother. (in this case the mother being the man who carries the child.)

Bród: meaning Proud [bro-id]

Spraoí: meaning Fun [Spree]

Aoibh: meaning Love [Ee-veh or Eve]

Lae: refering to magical lae lines [lay]

Ciúin: meaning Quiet [cyoo-in]

Láid: meaning Strong [law-id]

(Though his name is not mentioned in this chapter, Bród's Ahha's name) Darr: meaning Oak [dar]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

Draco came to consciousness slowly. His slurred mind became aware of soft warmth and he slid his hands around him, clutching at silk material. He rubbed his cheek against a downer pillow and sighed blissfully.

A sharp pain in his skull caused him to double up suddenly and he whimpered. Why did his head hurt?

He opened his eyes, blinking at the yellow glow that lit the room. White walls?

Draco sat up abruptly, clutching the bed sheets to his chest and trying to recall how to breathe.

This was not his room.

This was not even his world. The memories of the abduction and his time on the ship danced across his brain, blurry but permanent.

A dream, it had to have been a dream. He had to have dreamt it all.

The blonde clutched his head in denial and shook violently. Where was he? What happened? How in Merlin's beard did he end up here?

The image of the new planet clung to the insides of his eyelids stubbornly, as though burned there. His fingers spasmed and a wave of dizziness hit him as he recalled the terror-filled plunge the ship had taken. How in Salazar's name was he still alive? He clutched at his throat suddenly, how was he breathing?

Draco groaned, his head becoming a useless blur of pain from the questioning. He needed to go home. Didn't the psychopath say that the ship would return home?

He gasped, that was it! He'd find the blasted spaceship.

He grimaced as he kicked down the sheets and found himself still dressed in the white overalls. Disgusting things. He dragged shaking fingers through his platinum hair and inhaled sharply. The sound of movement to his left froze him in place.

He turned his torso rigidly, legs partially hidden in the bed sheets and fear turning his features to stone.

The man... creature... thing was sitting on a pillow in the corner and watching him with unblinking acid-green greens. There was no white or pupil that Draco could see, only colour.

Draco screamed.

Considering the recent plunge his life seemed to have taken lately and the fact that he was now in a room with an alien, Draco felt he truly deserved the reaction; Malfoy composure be damned.

He scuttled back on the bed, legs uselessly tangled and eyes wide on the alien. The man winced and cupped his pointed ears at the sound. The thing looked far too human for comfort. His reddy-bronze body was that of a human's, as was his face. Black hair fell in child-like curls to his waist, littered with braids and colourful beads. It wasn't his pretty hair Draco was worried about though, it was the pair of large white bat-wings that sprouted from the creature's back.

As he continued to gape at the appendages, the alien smirked and those vicious wings fluttered once before folding neatly against his back, almost invisible. Draco's stunned gaze simply moved to gape at the thing's eyes. They stared back unnervingly.

The dark-haired man smiled suddenly and stood gracefully, striding towards Draco.

The blonde shrieked and backed up against the wall closest to the bed, waving his arms in a slashing motion. "Woah, woah, woah!" he exclaimed. The thing was probably a foot and a half taller than he himself was. He suddenly felt very fragile sitting on the bed.

The alien stopped, frowning, before planting himself on the ground beside the bed. He regarded Draco curiously. "Haigh."

Draco frowned. Hi? Was the tall beast trying to communicate? Did he want to be friendly then? Draco could play friends if it meant surviving. He quirked an eyebrow. "Hi" he said slowly, warily.

The darker man beamed at him, flashing a row of sharp, white teeth. "An bhfuil tú ceart go leor?"

Draco's eyes popped open slightly in disbelief. This was a promising start. The sounds that spouted from the alien's mouth made no sense to him. The stupid beast didn't speak English!

"Well, this is perfect." Draco grimaced, mouth grim. "I've been kidnapped, had my wand broken, landed on an alien planet full of barbarians. I would have, officially, been safer in Azkaban. You don't have a clue what I'm saying, do you, beast?"

The alien regarded him in confusion, lip tugging up in amusement.

"What's so damn funny?" Draco snarled, turning heated silver eyes on the man. He merely smirked in response. The door pushed open suddenly, slowly and Draco froze.

Oh please, he begged, not more aliens...

###

Bród watched the alien's eyes glisten in frustration and smiled. The door swung open behind him and Ciúin poked his scarlet head in. He startled at the sight of the little alien awake.

"Ah," he said smiling. "Mind if we come in and say Hello, Bród?" Bród grinned and beckoned them in. "You're welcome to try." He said cryptically.

Ciúin started forward, dragging Láid behind him by the hand. His siblings, Aoibh and Spraoí strode in afterwards, shutting the door behind them.

The pale creature plastered himself against the wall, tri-coloured eyes wide with fear and limbs quivering. "You might want to sit down" Bród said, "I've no doubt your size is pretty intimidating to him, especially you Láid." The group settled on the floor. Spraoí regarded the alien quietly.

"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever seen." He announced finally. Bród grinned. "Like you can talk, streaky." Spraoí growled and clutched at his patchy red-gold self-consciously.

"I think he's positively sinful." Aoibh purred, leering at the alien. The small man caught Aoibh's leer and a pink stain spread across his cheeks.

Aoibh squealed. "Look! I made him change colour! Gods all that whiteness and those bright colourful eyes, he's just begging to be ravished." Bród growled and smacked the back of his brother's head. "Behave yourself, you're scaring him."

Ciúin watched the little thing shake on the bed. "Why are you so scared?" he asked it softly. The alien turned uncomprehending eyes on him.

"Probably because he has no clue what we're saying, he doesn't understand." Bród said. Ciúin gasped in sympathy, white wings fluttering. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "The poor thing!" Láid sighed. "It shouldn't be a surprise, it was a long shot he'd speak our language. It is a pity though, it'll be all the more difficult to get him to settle here."

Spraoí let out a soft exclamation. "Bród!"

Bród looked away from Láid to see the little one dart from the bed and make for the exit, his nerves apparently having snapped.

The dark-haired man leaped up and wrapped his arms around the alien's torso, lifting it easily from the ground. The small thing shrieked and kicked out uselessly. "Sorry, sweetheart," Bród muttered, sitting down, "we can't have you running out of the house and into the complex, you'll cause a panic."

The little man huffed indignantly as he was placed on Bród's lap. He grumbled hotly and turned narrowed eyes on the taller man, cheeks a vivid pink.

"That was easy." Láid chuckled, eyeing the alien as he settled but kept his arms tense, should the opportunity arise to break free. "Do you suppose he's a fighter? His attempts to harm would have been more effective on someone his own size."

Bród considered the theory, before his mind went blank as the little man squirmed in his lap, pushing against his crotch. "Er..." he said intelligently.

Ciúin chuckled. "It's possible. Do you think they're all that small? His kind?" Spraoí regarded the alien thoughtfully. "They'd make tiny children if they were." He grinned, "Could you imagine holding a newborn one of them? It'd probably fit in one hand."

Ciúin's golden eyes softened before he glanced at Bród wickedly. "Could you Bród?" he purred.

The green-eyed man gaped, open-mouthed before he growled, wings snapping back and abdomen clenching. "Not bloody likely." He ground out, trying to ignore the wriggling alien. Ciúin pouted. "You're no fun."

Aoibh smirked. "What about you Ciúín, been dreaming of baby clothes lately?"

Láid paled and glanced at his mate, who smiled coyly. "Of course not," Ciúin smirked, eyes downcast. Somehow it left Láid unconvinced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

Draco glared ineffectively at the surrounding aliens. Yes, at first they had terrified him. They were huge. Now they were just a bloody inconvenience.

He snarled at the green eyed one with the tri-coloured golden, brown hair as it blew him a kiss. Damn beasts! He thought viciously, I am not some play thing! Some pet!

Of course, he was sure he certainly looked it. These creatures towered over him, the blue-haired one had shoulders twice as broad as Draco was. That was intimidating.

He glanced down at the strong, slender arms that were pinning him in place before looking up into green eyes. "I need to get to my ship, alien, unleash me!" The alien merely smirked in response and Draco felt his gut clench almost painfully. It would not be in his best interests to find an alien attractive. That was highly disturbing.

He glanced up as someone tapped his knee, to find the scarlet haired alien smiling at him. This creature's red hair was much nicer than the Weasels. The alien tapped his chest, "Cíuin."

Draco snorted, turning away. He didn't want introductions, he wanted to leave.

His knee was tapped again and he quirked an eyebrow at the smiling alien. The golden eyes on this one were somewhat less unnerving than the others, They were almost kind. Draco sighed as the alien tapped his chest again. "Ciúin."

"Kyooon..." Draco repeated slowly, rolling the unfamiliar word on his tongue. Ciúin beamed at him, those unnerving white wings fluttering happily. He tapped Draco's chest lightly. Draco sighed before responding, "Draco."

Ciúin frowned, "Dray...koh." he repeated. The blonde nodded, smiling in spite of himself at the strangeness of it all. He was talking to an alien.

The golden eyed Ciúin went around the group, introducing the aliens. One was left un-introduced.

Draco tilted his head back, unnerved that the alien was so much taller than him, that he could see his face and chest clearly from this angle. "What's your name then, you brute?" he asked warily.

The raven-haired alien chuckled softly at Draco's disgruntled expression. "Bród." He said softly, the sound vibrating in his and against Draco's back, causing him to shiver.

"Bród..." Draco tested the word. "You could become a hindrance."

The blonde watched the alien, trying to understand why something about him irritated Draco. He realised it with a sneer. "You would have the same colouring as Potter." He grimaced in disgust.

###

Láid chuckled softly. "I don't think he likes your name, Bród. He looks like he's swallowed sour fruit." Bród shrugged lightly, grinning.

"We'd best get him down to Mawha so that he can have a proper look at him. His head seemed to hurt when he woke up." Ciúin nodded in agreement, standing to open the door. The others filtered out as Bród stood and gather the alien into his arms. Draco.

The man yelled indignantly, kicking out and smacking a hand against Bród's bare chest. Bród chuckled. "I think I prefer carrying you when you're asleep."

H followed the others, Draco stilling in his arms as the man's head swivelled to look around. Bród slowed down, glancing around him at the rugged stone walls and windows, through which the violet evening sky and tree-tops were visible. "Do you not have sights like these in your world?" he asked Draco's wide-eyed gaze softly.

His Mawha was seated in the front room, tucked under his Ahha's dark wing. He straightened as Bród entered, soft smile already in place. The man had melted at the sight of the little alien. It had not been so difficult to convince his Ahha, Darr, to allow him to keep the thing safe, either. There was something about Draco that was strangely alluring.

Lae whistled softly as Bród took a seat beside his parents. "I see what had you so fascinated with his eyes. So different, rather beautiful colours too." He said cheerily, staring intently at the man's colourful gaze. The alien fidgeted nervously, glancing away.

Bród smirked, "his name's Draco." His face became somewhat frustrated, "he can't speak or understand our language, Mawha." Lae tsked in pity and Darr watched on curiously. "That could become an issue." The dark man rumbled lowly.

Draco jumped at the sound, pushing back against Bród's chest before Lae distracted him with a hand to the little ones forehead.

Bród glanced at his Ahha and sighed. "What will we do? If he's to survive here, how can I teach him?" Darr ran a hand though his black hair, pulling strands free from its braid. "I've spoken to the Guard, and the Guarding Officials. They've granted me custody over him as long as he is eventually introduced to the public. He'll have to pick it up. His craft was unstable, liable to blow apart. It had to be dismantled." Bród's concerned eyes travelled to Draco and he grinned at the sight of his Mawha listening to the small man's heart, ear pressed against Draco's narrow chest.

Darr watched the little one push his mate away, only for Lae to return. He chuckled. "There's something about him that draws people in, perhaps it's his size." Bród nodded, "I have to wonder though, if he's as fragile as he looks. It's a miracle he survived that crash."

Darr nodded solemnly, eyes straying to the alien's bewildered features. "Keep a tight hold of him, Bród," he said, expression dark. "Others will not hesitate to grab him."

###

The sky was velvet black as Bród carried Draco back to his room. He had pleaded with his Ahha that the little one be left in his care, should he attempt to flee again. Lae had been almost too eager to allow it.

He sighed as he glanced down into Draco's dozing face. "I do hope you like sharing, little one, because you're not leaving my sight." Draco blinked at him blearily, before ignoring him in favour of sleep. He had been nodding off since dark descended, the bump on his head no doubt causing a mild concussion. He could barely keep his head up.

Bród entered his room, touching one wing to the light holder absently. It dimmed and plunged the room into near darkness. Bród hushed softly as Draco stirred in his arm, whimpering softly. The dark-haired man felt his groin tighten in response. Damn, but the man made the most erotic sounds.

He settled Draco in the bed, swiftly divesting the man of the funny clothing he had on. His eyes glowed brightly as the creature's full body came into view, white and flushed and slender. Bród's wings fluttered at the sight. He frowned as he looked at the man's chest, running his fingertips lightly over the long, thin scars that criss-crossed there. Draco shivered slightly and Bród tugged the sheets over the alien's body. He stepped out of his wrap-around and slid under the sheets beside Draco, rocking the bed lightly.

Draco suddenly tensed; he turned swiftly and looked at Bród with disbelieving eyes. He spluttered something in his own language and frowned. Bród hushed the man and moved to press his fingers to Draco's lips in a silent command. Draco jerked back and made to dart from the bed.

"No, Draco!" Bród frowned, grasping the other man's wrist. Draco tried to twist his body from the bed and Bród growled in annoyance and pinned the small body with his own.

"Like sharing, or not Draco, you can't go running around. Everyone's asleep." Bród sighed at the terrified expression on Draco's face and smiled softly. "I won't hurt you Draco, sweetheart," he murmured softly, "just be still okay?"

Draco lay frozen beneath the taller man, eyes huge and breath coming in quick pants. Bród groaned and before he could stop himself, bent to cover Draco's mouth with his own.

The feel of soft velvet and the sweet taste which invaded his senses nearly undid Bród. The dark-haired man growled low in his chest and licked Draco's lip lightly. Slowly, very slowly, Draco's body relaxed beneath his own and the man's mouth became pliant against his lips.

Bród smirked and curled against Draco's side, effectively pinning the man with one arm. "Sleep well, little one." He whispered.

###

Draco lay awake as the alien began to drift off. His heart hammered in his chest, the strength behind Bród's arm not easing even in sleep.

Draco pressed a hand to his mouth in stunned silence, licking his lips and tasting Bród.

Smoke. The alien tasted like burning coals and smoky fires. He breathed in shakily, eyes narrowing. This alien definitely did not see him as a pet. You didn't kiss pets.

Draco flushed as the heat from the other man's body radiated through his skin. He needed to get to the ship. He needed to get home. He sighed, memories of that disgusting flat running through his mind. Some home, he sniffed.

Bród reacted to the sound, his hand on Draco's stomach beginning to stroke in soft, absent circles. Draco's eyes fluttered at the sensation before he gasped. What was he doing? What was wrong with him, enjoying the touch of some creature?

As adamant as he tried to make his thoughts, Draco's eyes closed against his will and he drifted to sleep easily, mutterings of stupid aliens still on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

Bród awoke languidly, stretching as he turned to face a pair of angry eyes. He snorted at the murderous scowl on the little one's face.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." He chuckled.

Draco glared petulantly with those pretty eyes and muttered something alien in response. Well that certainly didn't sound pleasant. Bród grinned and kissed Draco's lips quickly before jumping from the bed. Draco growled like an angry coiláin. It was quite endearing.

Bród strolled to the shelves and plucked out a wrap-around. His brow furrowed as he dug through the too-large clothes for something that would fit Draco. He pulled out a grey throw-over tunic, turning as he measured the size critically. His eyes strayed to the bed and he smirked as Draco quickly faced away, cheeks colouring with that unusual pink flush. The little man's eyes strayed to Bród's naked form against their will as he clutched the bed-sheets to his front.

Bród chuckled. Perhaps Draco's people were more modest about nudity? He handed the tunic over to Draco and dressed himself, eyes glinting in amusement as the little one inspected the garment with a disgruntled grimace before putting it on with a sigh. "My apologies that I have nothing more suitable Draco but you could always go nude." Draco ignored the man's teasing purr, threading his long fingers through his fluffy white hair with purpose.

His expressive eyes watched Bród suspiciously as he stepped out of the bed, tunic falling to his knees like a medical gown. Bród chuckled at the sight. The dark-haired man fastened his wrap-around in place and only just glimpsed Draco as the little man made a break for the door.

He sighed as he swung Draco up and into his arms. Draco crossed his arms and yelled something that sounded insulting. "You can walk when you don't run away." Bród eyed the other man and Draco set his mouth in an unhappy line. At least he wasn't hitting anymore.

Láid snickered at the sight of Bród sauntering into the dining room and carrying a pouting Draco. "Try to make a break for it?" Ciúín grinned, grasping Draco's arm when Bród set him down and leading him to the table. Bród grimaced. "It's not like he'll get very far. There are Guards all over the complex and the Forest entrance is locked." Spraoí watched Draco take a seat, the blonde eyeing the food with a mistrustful squint. "Why does he keep trying to run?" he said through a mouthful of purple fruit, dribbling juice down his chin.

Aoibh grimaced and wiped his twin's mouth, rolling his eyes. "He could be trying to get back to his spaceship." Bród considered that. "I hope he isn't set on going back to wherever he came from." He said sadly, eyes worried.

"He'll settle in time, Bród." His Mawha said from the door. The man chuckled as his mate caught him from behind, planting a swift kiss on his cheek. Bród rolled his eyes at the display, worries easing as he turned to face Draco. The little one was staring at his parents, mouth agape. Bród huffed an amused snort at his expression before pushing a plate of food towards him.

Draco glanced around the room in obvious confusion and exclaimed something unintelligible. "It's an interesting dialect he's got" Ciúin said, plucking the seeds from his bread. "I can't seem to grasp it." Bród nodded as Draco rubbed his head and glanced down at the food in front of him. He sniffed it cautiously. Aoibh gave a startled laugh. "Food, Draco, food!" he chuckled.

Draco looked up warily. "Food?" he repeated, watching Spraoí as he inhaled what was on his own plate. He plucked out a Milís fruit and bit into it, sighing happily at the taste. Bród grinned, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Draco growled in response, flattening his hair down and leaving it sticky from the juices of the fruit.

Ciúin watched the little man curiously. "You should take him to the Féile with us, Bród." He announced. Bród cast doubtful eyes on his parents who shrugged in response.

"He's not going to pick up much stuck in the house constantly." Lae agreed. "It'll do him good to offer him a little freedom." Bród considered the idea. "I'll have to bring him into the complex to buy him clothes." He sighed, grinning as Draco subtly spit out a bite of bitter melon.

Aoibh perked up. "We'll go too! He'll practically have his own Guard." Both Ciúin and Láid smiled in agreement. Bród shrugged. "Why not?"

###

Draco took one glance around the corner of the huge hallway the aliens and led him down and back peddled.

He bumped against the alien with the scarlet hair and shook his head. "you have got to be out of your minds if you think I'm going into Alien Central."

The room he had glimpsed had been massive in breadth and height. Draco couldn't even consider it a room because there had been no ceiling, just the vast strange lilac sky. It was littered with stalls, stands, patches of green and most importantly, aliens.

He tensed as he heard Bród's deep chuckle and the man placed a slender hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't even try it, you! We're going back down this hallway and into the house!" Draco hissed, nose pointed skywards as he started to turn around. The aliens chuckled and the dark-haired nuisance gripped his shoulder and steered him into what could only be the alien's village.

Alien faces and strangely coloured eyes greeted the group as they strode forward, Draco going unnoticed only because he had sandwiched himself between Bród and Ciúin, safely hidden.

When Bród advanced suddenly, Draco was left in plain sight and he froze. A small alien somewhat shorter than himself spotted him. The child, for the round face could only be that of a child's, stared at Draco with huge scarlet eyes. He tugged on the arm of a taller man, "Ahha! Look!" he yelled, causing surrounding aliens to glance in the direction he was pointing.

Draco felt his knees shake as several pairs of eyes settled on him. There were exclamations of surprise and confusion as more people began to notice the smaller man. Draco's heart hammered painfully in his chest. "Bród!" he called out shakily.

He shrieked as a thin hand entwined with his own and breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes met acid-green orbs. "Leave me alone again and I'll tear you apart!" Draco snarled, but his voice quivered pathetically.

Bród stroked his hair softly as aliens gathered around curiously, chattering animatedly. Draco let the aliens he knew talk to the crowds, growling at any familiar alien that tried to pet him.

"I am not on display for you!" he hissed, cheeks flushing. He partially hid behind Bród's slender form as he observed the group. He noticed one major thing and frowned in confusion. There were no women.

There was not one feminine face or curved body that he could see. There were pretty aliens, of course, slender, white-winged aliens that could pass for female from a distance, he supposed. But they were not.

"Where are your women?" he blurted out, eyeing the more 'masculine', broad aliens with mistrust. "Do you keep them locked up?" His eyes drifted to a blue-eyed alien who was holding an infant in his arms protectively; a taller man stood behind them, emerald wings wrapped around the pair.

Draco blanched. "You do have women don't you?" he yelled, horrified. He stared into Bród's soft features. Bród was one of the prettier aliens. "Are you one of the females, am I seeing things wrong?" Draco asked incredulously. He flushed as he recalled the little show Bród had given him that morning. Definitely male.

He shook his head, bewildered and Bród smiled at him sweetly before tugging the smaller man along to the stalls.

"Surely you've got females somewhere, how do you reproduce?" Draco queried, rubbing his forehead absently. He had not only landed himself in a house full of apparently homosexual men, he had landed himself in an all-male planet? Draco snorted, that couldn't be right. That was ridiculous.

Their group moved through the stalls effortlessly, Aoibh chattering excitedly whenever he found something he admired. Draco flushed as a garment was measured against him once again. The fact that the aliens seemed to be buying him clothes was... nice, but unnerving. Just how long were they expecting him to stay? He sighed in worry as the group sorted through the jewellery and Bród turned away to pay for the outfit.

A rough hand gripped his arm suddenly and he was spun around to face a pair of blank white eyes. The alien towered over him, muscles bunching and scarlet wings flaring dramatically. Draco gasped and pushed at the arm holding him, face screwing up in distaste. "Let me go." He snarled.

He panicked as the man grinned feraly and began pulling him away, quickly. Draco shrieked, pushing a firm hand against the creature's torso as a spark of magic raced up his arm.

The alien was thrown onto his back with a grunt and there was as there was a resounding crack from the impact of pure magic hitting flesh. Draco felt himself being drawn back into Bród's soft embrace as the others stared at him with wide eyes. Draco shook his head wearily. Accidental magic could really be a blessing sometimes.

###

"You should have seen it, Darr. It was incredible." Láid exclaimed as the group settled into the Front room, "I don't even know what to call it."

Ciúin nodded, staring intently at the pale man as Draco sipped from the mug Bród had given him. "We'd only turned around for a moment and when we heard Draco cry out, we were ready to run at whoever had bothered him. But he just pushed away that piece of dirt like it was nothing. Cumacht went flying back and there was a spark and a crack like wood snapping."

Bród wrapped protective arms around Draco, looking into his Ahha's curious gaze.

"You don't suppose he could do magic, do you?" Spraoí asked, eyes glinting. Aoibh snorted, "Like those snobs in the Aon Complex? That's all just ricks and illusion, Spraoí I've told you not to fall for it." Spraoí shook his head stubbornly. "Some of them are real. They have the Sean Draíocht, Cara told me so." Aoibh groaned loudly. "Cara! I'm losing my twin to a cheap-shot magician."

Lae growled before Spraoí could respond. "Hush up!" he said, frowning. He turned gentle eyes on his son. "You could take him to the Elders in the Aon Complex, Bród. They might understand what it is he did."

Bród sighed. "I'm not taking him there, yet. Let him settle. Those guys give me the creeps."

###

A/N:

Coiláin: puppy [kwill-aw-in]

Milís: sweet [mill-ish]

Féile: festival [fay-la]

Aon: first [ay-on]

Sean Draíocht: old magic [shan dree-ockt]

Cumacht: (name) meaning Power [coo-ockt]


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Draco jumped as the alien with the golden-bronze hair squealed fitfully. That sound was a war cry in itself.

Aoibh chattered happily, smoothing the material over Draco's limbs as he admired it. The thigh-length crimson tunic clung somewhat to his frame, even if the sleeves were too loose and too long. Draco let the alien fix his clothes in place with a defeated sigh.

After an hour of Bród trying to tech him how to tie the undergarments and Lae scrubbing him furiously in a sunken tub of foaming liquid, Draco had lost the will to battle, or to live. He wasn't sure which.

He rolled his eyes as Ciúin's fingers dragged through his hair, adding thin braids and crimson beads. "Ruin my hair and I'll cut your pretty braid off while you sleep, Ciúin." He grumbled through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed on Bród, watching as his 'roommate' tied the sash of his emerald tunic. The outfits looked far better on the aliens.

The two aliens with the darker wings, Láid and Darr, wore similar outfits, though they had matching trousers and their tunics were open.

"I want what the masculine men are wearing." Draco growled out, suddenly self-conscious about his very naked legs. He eyed Aoibh with mistrust as the man snapped a silver bracelet around Draco's ankle. The white-winged aliens were definitely the more feminine creatures of the race.

Draco tilted his head back to take in Bród's lanky form. It truly pained him that he was smaller than the smaller aliens.

"Your race is eventually going to die out, you know," Draco said logically, shaking his head and wincing at the sound of clinking beads. "What with your serious lack of females and all. You probably already know this but you really need to look out for whatever one's you've got hidden."

Draco had considered it for some time before coming to the conclusion that females must be praised in this society and kept hidden from public view. The majority of couples he had seen yesterday had been all male, yet he had also seen young children. The only logical explanation he could find was that the females must breed with only the finest, leaving the males to rear the children. It was an odd way to run things but it worked for them, he supposed.

Draco jumped as Bród's arms wrapped around his waist and his head was kissed by the taller man.

"Hands off!" he snapped. The brute was getting far too friendly. The night time kisses were unacceptable, no matter how enjoyable they were.

"If you were a human woman, I wouldn't be nearly as objective." Draco said accusingly. He glanced up into Bród's smirking green eyes and gulped. If Bród was a human female, he wouldn't be Bród. Draco darted away from that thought.

"Where are we going?" he asked, turning wide eyes on the front door which laid now held open. Bród started to pull him forwards and Draco dug his heels into the floor. "Not bloody likely!" the blonde snarled, "last time I went out there I was nearly molested!"

Bród regarded the smaller man for a moment, green eyes glowing slightly. Draco's eyes grew huge. "Don't you da...!"

His exclamation was cut off suddenly as Bród swept an arm beneath his legs and lifted him, following the others from the house.

Draco growled in frustration. "This is not a sufficient way to earn my trust." Bród grinned in response to his angry retorts as they walked down the hall towards the Alien Village, as Draco had dubbed it. The sky was a deep purple and when Draco saw how full the centre was, he blushed in embarrassment and demanded to be put down.

Bród complied, most likely due to the yank Draco had given one of the aliens' braids. The blonde straightened his tunic, disgruntled, and turned to survey the area.

The aliens were dressed in similar clothing, a variety of bright colours and silks. The stalls had been moved to one end of the hall and blankets littered the stone floor, some already occupied by men and laughing children. A large mound of stick and leaved was piled behind a low, circular wall in the centre. Draco clucked his tongue softly. What was going on here?

An exclamation of delight sounded to one side and he turned to see Bród embracing someone. As Bród reared back slightly, still holding the other person, Draco saw a pair of white wings and the sweetest face he'd ever come across on a man.

The new alien had golden yes and an unnecessary amount of golden curls littered with tiny gems. Those soft eyes turned to see Draco and the man exclaimed, talking to Bród excitedly. Bród glanced back at the smaller man and beckoned forward.

As Draco moved towards the pair, Bród moved away and Draco froze, incredulous gaze fixated on the stranger's abdomen. He yelped.

"Is that a pregnant man?"

###

Bród frowned as Draco continued to chatter, gesturing at Col's stomach with hue eyes.

Bród grimaced at his cousin. "Sorry, Col, he tends to get bouts of excitement. I don't know what's brought this on." Col chuckled. "It's quite alright, Bród," he waved a hand absently before laying it on his rounded stomach. "When Darr told Ahha about the whole thing, I didn't believe it! Trust you to find and rescue an alien." Both men grinned, Bród keeping a wary eye on Draco as the pale man moved in, eyes fixed on his cousin's baby bump.

"I was hoping you could help with the language thing actually, Col. I know you work with the scholars at the Eolas Complex, does it sound in anyway familiar?"

Col shook his head, rubbing his bump softly. "Afraid not, cousin. Although I do know one or two of the Elders at the Aon Complex speak the Sean Teanga. They'd be your best bet." Bród sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He glanced at Draco who looked as though he was about to poke Col's stomach.

"What in the name of the Gods has you so fascinated?"Bród exclaimed, baffled. Col chuckled as Draco jumped guiltily. "Do you suppose it's pregnancy he's odd about? Maybe his people have a less defined bump?" Col smirked as he took Draco's hand and pressed it against his bump, where his baby was currently kicking.

"It's possible. He doesn't have wings and I can't find other distinctions to mark him as either a breeder or a sire. His biology baffles me." Bród shrugged as he watched Draco's eyes light up in astonishment, mouth slack. He grinned. "He likes you, Col."

Bród urged the pair forwards towards the family, sitting Draco beside himself though the man's eyes remained on Col. The dark haired man grinned and shook his head, accepting the Alo berried Ciúin handed him with a smirk.

"Last time I ate these I ended up stuck in the corner of the front room ceiling for an hour, fully convinced I could sleep hanging from a beam." He grimaced, smiling ruefully at his Mawha's snort of laughter.

Aoibh popped a berry between his own lips before squirting the juice of another into Draco's open mouth. The blonde spluttered, licking his lips and scowling as Spraoí handed him a bunch. Bród frowned. "Are you sure he should be eating those? We don't know if getting drunk is healthy for him."

Láid smacked Bród's back lightly. "Stop worrying. The little deserves to wind down."

Bród grinned and turned to the front as the Head Chief made his way to the burning pit, torch in hand. He gave his welcome speech, bowing formally to Bród's Ahha and retelling their story of creation. A story of fire and the breath of the God's. It was a story Bród painfully wished for Draco to understand.

The Chief paused before lighting the fire, amber eyes bright. "I'd just like to welcome our newest family member. Though his visit was unplanned and unexpected, may he find the peace on our world which he could not find on his own. Fáilte Draco." The gathering repeated the welcome and the blonde paused in his eating, eyes wary. He glanced at the Chief with suspicious eyes as the large man threw the torch into the mound which erupted in yellow-green flames.

Draco looked terrified for a moment before the music began and people rose to start dancing. He relaxed visibly, puffing out his cheeks as he exhaled and popping another berry into his mouth.

###

Draco grinned. For a moment there he thought he was going to be thrown into the fire as a sacrifice. But people were dancing and chattering and Ciúin was handing him more of those mouth-watering berries. He was at a party!

He snickered at his own stupidity and tossed back more of the fruit. The berries were amazing. So amazing, in fact, they were making his thoughts blur in a relaxed haze and his eyes lose focus. Bród looked down at him and chuckled deeply. Draco beamed at him. "you're not so bad, brute. Very pretty for a boy. It's a pity you're so tall, I'd love to bend you over and..."

Draco clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. What was he saying? He giggled. "It's a good thing you have no idea what I'm saying. You'd be horribly offended, Pretty boy."

Bród smiled sweetly, carting a hand through Draco's white hair. The blonde's eyes swivelled around the group, noticing that the pregnant man was being twirled by a man with butter-yellow hair and blue wings. Draco giggled again. "A pregnant man," he sighed, "what next?"

He tried to look over the crowd and fell to one side, leaning against Bród for support. The taller man hummed softly before he pulled Draco to his feet and spun him around. Draco's legs betrayed him and he fell with a small "oof" against Bród's torso. He licked his lips. "Okay," Draco breathed, looking up into Bród's laughing face, "maybe I like your height. Tell you what, you can just bend me over."

###

Hourse later Aoibh snickered as he watched Bród stumble against the doorframe, the singing form of Draco clutched in his arms.

The little one had burst into song after a few too many Alo berries, much to the amusement of everyone at the Féile. Perhaps they had been a tad too strong for him...

"Where'sh Cyooon?" Spraoí slurred drunkenly, offering a quick "shorry" to his Ahha when he walked into him.

"No doubt in a bush somewhere with Láid." Aoibh snickered, pulling his brother's braid around his own neck like a scarf.

Bród walked to his room to the sounds of his Mawha sending the twins to bed and Draco humming softly in his ear. He dropped Draco onto the bed, stripping the smaller man and himself swiftly. "Pretty voice," he murmured, sliding in beside the blonde. "Goodnight Draco."

What he did not expect was the little one to stroke one small, slim hand down his chest and kiss his cheek.

Bród stiffened as the small hand travelled lower, sinfully smooth and cool against his darker skin. Bród caught the man's hand and darted a look sideways. "You're not in your right mind, sweetheart." Bród said in a strained voice.

Draco leaned across slowly and caught the pointed tip of Bród's ear between his teeth. Patience snapping, the dark-haired man growled low in his throat and spun the small man onto his back, pinning Draco's pale body with his own.

"Draco," Bród panted, "please go to sleep."

Draco moaned breathily and bucked his hips against Bród's. The taller man cursed, capturing Draco's pink lips with his own and slipping a hand between them to fondle Draco.

The white-haired man moaned against Bród's mouth and parted his thighs invitingly. Bród keened softly in his throat. This was new. Being a breeder, he'd never had the opportunity to be on the 'giving' end before.

He stroked Draco's opening, gasping at the wanton cry Draco gave in response. Bród kissed the pale man's mouth hungrily. "I promise I won't hurt you, sweetheart." Draco stared intently back, tri-coloured eyes glassy.

"Bród..."

###

Eolas: knowledge [oh-less]

Sean Teanga: old language [shan t-yang-gah]


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

Draco's eyes snapped open.

The room was doused in velvety black shadows and nothing stirred. Something had woken him.

He gasped fitfully as memories of the spaceship pounded his brain, Lander's mocking tones almost as unbearable as the organ-shaking pressure he had endured.

"_Twenty-four hours... back home."_

Draco let out a startled sob as the thought settled like a cannonball in his sluggish mind. He'd been here far longer than a day. He let out a shrill cry of frustration, how could he not have remembered until now? The ship had left! It was gone without him! He was stuck, trapped here... with the aliens.

He cried out in anger, blinking rapidly as the shadowy form beside him moved suddenly. The shape embraced him with smooth arms, murmuring soothing, nonsensical words against Draco's hair. Partially lost in the sleep-addled confusion of his mind, Draco let himself fall against soft skin and the subtle smell of smoke and musk. He gasped against the person, trying to sort his thoughts when he heard Bród's quiet voice speak his name.

Draco came to his senses with a look of genuine horror, his memory of last night returning in blurs of tossed sheets, grinding bodies and breathy moans. His moans!

Draco shrieked and pushed away from the man he'd obviously had sex with. "You brute!" he howled "you got me drunk and took advantage of me!"

Legs caught up in the sheets, Draco gave a startled squeak as he fell off the bed in an attempt to get away. He groaned, pain spiking up his lower back in an unfamiliar way. A very unfamiliar way.

Bród's chuckling form leaned over the bed to look down at him, eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. He offered a hand to the smaller man.

"No! This is your fault!" Draco growled, even as his cheeks flushed as he vividly recalled molesting the winged-beast in the first place. He got to his knees, groaning painfully. Bród regarded him with smiling eyes.

Draco watched the alien, a weight of utter defeat settling over his mind. The ship had left. His only way home was gone and he'd been too preoccupied trying to seduce this alien to realise it. Draco sighed wearily. Dropping his face into his hands. He'd never see his parents again.

Not that it had been a likely possibility back on Earth, but now, there was no chance. He jumped as slender arms wrapped around him comfortingly. Bród hummed softly and Draco leaned back against the embrace with a mournful sigh. "I hope you don't up and vanish too, you brute." He said tiredly "that seems to be happening to me quite alot."

Body sagging in defeat, Draco let himself be held by the humming alien, not even caring when tears fell down his cheeks. The pain in his backside receded slightly and Draco smirked despite his sombre mood. He chuckled. "Only an alien would have I, Draco Malfoy, begging for sex like a tart. I really hope I was right and you're the type that gets pregnant and not impregnates, Bród. With this world, I'd rather not take my chances."

###

Ciúin regarded Draco at the morning meal curiously.

"Why does he seem so subdued?" the red-head asked. Bród watched Draco eat a slice of sweet-bread half-heartedly, one pale hand stroking his lower back. He winced.

"Perhaps he's tired." Aoibh leered at the little man, eyes still hazy from the Alo Berries still in his system. Bród's eyes darkened and he glared at the other male. Just because Aoibh was smaller and more slender than he did not mean he was averse to punching the younger man.

Ciúin frowned in confusion. "Why would he be tired? He's just after waking up."

"Because Bród kept him up half the night f..."

Aoibh's smug announcement was cut off with a yelp as his twin pinched his thigh under the table. "No need to be crude." Spraoí smirked, green eyes landing on Bród and far too bright. "I can honestly say, brother, in all my years of rooming beside you I have never heard such interesting noises before."

Ciúin caught on quickly and gaped at Bród with wide eyes. "You didn't?" he exclaimed, staring at Draco openly. The pale man grumbled darkly at the attention and scooted away, wincing at the discomfort the action must have caused.

Láid gave a startled laugh. "You were not the receiver? I wouldn't have thought you were one to experiment, Bród." The blue-haired man chuckled darkly. Bród growled and his wings snapped in warning, causing Draco to eye him warily.

"It wasn't experimentation, I went on instinct. Draco seemed to know exactly what was natural for him and so I went with that." He snapped, heat rising against his chest. Ciúin snorted before clapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. "Oh! No no, I didn't mean to laugh!" he exclaimed, lips quivering. "I didn't think you'd have it in you to be a giver... you're so... traditional."

Aoibh laughed wickedly and Bród glared at them all before sighing. "It wasn't as though I was trading roles purely as a sexual kink. Draco's small, for all we know that could be an indication that he is a receiver on his planet." Bród shrugged.

"What if he is a breeder?" Ciúin asked warily, eyeing the blonde curiously. The dark-haired man shook his head. "I very much doubt it, his...er... opening didn't lubricate. I had to use oils." Láid regarded the small man with open confusion. "How odd." He murmured. Ciúin nodded, "I can't grasp how his people's biology works at all. If Draco is a sire and simply inclined to receiving, it could mean he has a one-sided preference. He probably doesn't understand that your white wings define you as a breeder, Bród. On an off-note if he is a sire, his species' breeders must be very fragile creatures indeed."

Aoibh's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Bród?" he asked innocently, causing the other man's wings to freeze in suspicion.

"You don't suppose Draco could impregnate you, if he is a sire?"

Spraoí snorted into his food, barely avoiding choking on the piece in his mouth as he let out a laugh. "oh!" he wheezed "Could you imagine Bród waddling around with a baby bump and itsey-bitsey over there being the Ahha! That's brilliant!" The group of men snickered at the image as Bród scowled and shifted closer to Draco who was muttering in confusion and annoyance. As the chuckles died down Ciúín sobered. "It might be time to take him to the Aon Complex," he suggested softly, ignoring Aoibh's snort of contempt. "They might know more about his people."

Bród puffed his cheeks out in exasperation. "Alright," he sighed, "but if they start talking to ghosts, I'm leaving."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

Bród nodded swiftly to the Guard stationed at the door of the Aon complex, grip tight on Draco's shoulder. The little one had tried to run into the forest once they'd left his home. "As much as I'd love to take you into the forest and let you explore, Draco, now is not the time." He chuckled as the small man's pout at being restrained and entered the Complex.

Each Complex was laid out in the identical wheel-like architecture. The Centre served as the heart of each building, radiating off into twenty or thirty tunnels down which was either one or two homes. Each house was built to house a large family and had a private door leading to the forest, which in turn had a stone path leading to the nearest Complex. There were six of them in this area in total: The Aon Complex, which held the Elders, the practicing magicians and the necromancers; The Eolas Complex, which held the scholars and those eager to create and invent; The Ealaín Complex which housed the builders, the makers and those gifted in the Craft; The Cabhraí Complex and the Ceann Complex, both of which housed the Healers and Medical buildings; And lastly, the Sábh Complex, his home, in which lived the Training Guard and the weapons specialists.

Each Complex had a Head Chief, though their opinions counted for little when the Elders wished to make the final decision.

Bród strode down the main corridor swiftly, eyes downcast to avoid the questioning stares of others. Draco walked behind him with quick little steps; hand tight in Bród's rigid grip as people stared at him.

The pair came to a tunnel blocked by a large white door and two stoic Guards. The Guard to the right grinned at Draco before stepping forward to open the door. The interior of this corridor was different, branching off into a number of small rooms with the focus being the Elder's oval space, pristine and scattered with floor cushions and vases of flowers.

A slender man with hair the colour of lilacs gazed up as Bród entered. "Ah," he sighed in satisfaction. "The alien is brought to us at last." The four other Elders within the open space glanced up at his exclamation.

Bród bowed formally before sitting on one of the cushions and pulling Draco close beside him. "My apologies for leaving it so late, Seanchaí, but I wished for Draco to settle first." The purple-haired man smirked. "Meaning you've run into a wall as to what to do with the little creature."

Bród's white wings drooped.

"Peace, Seanchaí, Bród is not an enemy. He is young." An Elder with broad shoulders and hair the colour of dying grass smiled at Bród. "What is it you wish to learn, youngling?"

Bród gulped. "I need to know about him. What he is, how to speak to him. I need your assistance." He pleaded softly. Seanchaí shook his head slowly. "I don't know what creature he is, Bród. I doubt our planet has ever seen the likes of him."

"He's human."

A fifth Elder Bród had not seen enter regarded Draco thoughtfully, his pale eyes bright. His silver hair was near the little ones in colour. The palest features Bród had seen on one of his own. "Human?" Bród repeated the unfamiliar word slowly. Seanchaí frowned. "You know of these creatures, Céad?"

The Elder, Céad chuckled, the rasping quality of his voice the only thing which gave evidence to his age. "I do," Céad nodded. "There is little, if anything, written on them. Everything I know, and it is precious little, was passed on to me by my ancestors, through word of mouth and story-telling.

At one point in history, so long ago now it has become a disregarded fairy-tale, our worlds were joined. Our species lived in peace with the humans, travelling to either world by a portal of pure magic. We moved on whim, neither race willing to settle."

Bród stared, wide-eyed at the silver-haired Elder. "We existed together?" he breathed, unable to believe it. Céad's face was soft but almost mournful, as though the knowledge was something which saddened him. "I know not what caused the wall between the human's home and ours, youngling. I only know it cannot be opened and its location is lost to us. What you have in your hand, Bród is a miraculous part of your own history. You must guard him as you would your own life."

Bród stared at Draco suddenly, mouth slack as those pretty eyes turned to him trying hard to understand what was going on. Draco's pink lips parted and he asked something in his own language, gaze pleading. Bród sighed. "You don't understand him, do you?" He turned sad eyes back to the Elder. Céad smiled sadly "The language he speaks is lost to me, youngling, it is not a tongue which I have heard before. If you wish, I can send scholars to look at our Sean Teanga, the may be able to uncover something which he may understand."

Bród nodded gratefully. "Could you tell me anything about his biology? It's rather unnerving not knowing whether he is a sire or a breeder..." he trailed off at the Elder's amused bark of laughter. "Child," Céad rasped, smile wide. "The humans have two separate strains of species within them. Male and female."

Seanchaí frowned. "Female?" he sneered. "I thought those were children's stories, Céad, be reasonable. Such creatures are like mermaids, fantasy." Bród shook his head suddenly, turning bewildered eyes back to Céad. "What are female? I don't understand?" Céad smirked at him. "The are the breeders of the human race. There are beings with different body shapes, different mind sets and different means of birthing. Your alien is a male, the human equivalent of our sires. By his standards, men cannot bear young."

Bród grimaced, his thoughts frazzled. It would explain Draco's reaction to Col and his pregnancy. The little one had, no doubt, been baffled. He wasn't sure what to make of the new knowledge. He rose to stand, brow furrowed when he turned back suddenly, "Did humans possess magic?" he asked, tugging Draco close.

Céad frowned "I do not believe so. Why do you ask, youngling?" Bród hesitated a moment before replying "Draco retaliated to a man's advances recently. He used magic." Seanchaí's eyes glittered and he stood with an exclamation of happiness.

"Magic is a gift," he purred, rooting through a box of jewels which stood open on a table. "It must be nourished, focused." He pulled out a chain from which hung a bright turquoise stone. "This will help him to keep his magic in check and to ground him." Seanchaí looked t Bród with hard eyes. "I warn you now, Bród to allow him to come back. If he does possess magic it will need to be trained properly." Bród nodded solemnly.

Seanchaí smiled at Draco and slipped the chain over the little one's head. The stone flared for a moment, before glowing a solid white and latching to the centre of Draco's chest, melting into his skin and leaving an intricate knot of white markings in its place. The Elders sighed in pleasure and Seanchaí grinned widely in delight. The mark of the Sean Draíocht.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Have you found anything, anything at all?"

The brunette sighed and gazed at her friend reproachfully. "We're doing the best we can, Harry, I promise you. If it's at all possible to discover where Sirius' body went then I'll find it."

Harry Potter sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his face wearily before he placed them back on and blinked blearily. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just agitated." He sighed. Hermione's lip curved in sympathy, "Ginny still on you about having kids?" Harry sighed, standing to shake his muscles loose. "it's not that I don't want kids, eventually, it just cropped up at a bad time. I mean, mentally speaking I had Sirius dead and buried, and then your team comes to me saying you may be able to pinpoint where he ended up? It's bizarre."

Hermione shook her head, "his body, Harry. That spell hit him; he was definitely dead going into that thing." Harry shook his hand, "Yes, yes, 'Mione, I know I'm not clinging to false hope. It would be nice to bury him with the rest of the Marauder's though."

The brunette groaned as she got to her feet, rubbing her back tiredly; she was getting too old for this research business. Her hair fell in useless clumps from the knot she had put it in and she growled in annoyance, shoving it back. "I'll do my best to find him, Harry. We just need a little more time." She eyed him suddenly. "Are you sure it's only this that's got you worried about starting a family, Harry? Ginny and I do still talk on occasion..."

Harry's cheeks flared, an interesting feature on a man approaching thirty, and he looked away from his friend's searching gaze. "Ginny and I will work things out eventually." He muttered eyes downcast. Hermione hesitated a moment before opening her mouth. "How's...?"

"He's fine, 'Mione, don't worry." Harry smiled softly at the miserable look on the brunette's face. "I never meant to hurt him." She whispered softly, "It just.. it was too expected... too planned... I couldn't do it; I couldn't marry him, Harry." Harry stroked his friend's arm, smiling sweetly. "Ron will forgive you. Give him time."

Hermione sighed and bent to collect her books from her desk, glancing out one of the ministry's permanently sunny windows. "Okay," she sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Don't stay late."

Harry waved at her absently and leaned one arm against the closest wall. With a hasty glance at his office door he stalked towards his desk and opened the drawer. From within he pulled out a yellowing issue of the Daily Prophet, mouth turning down in a grim line. The picture on the front was one taken of the man in his final year of Hogwarts. His renowned smirk was nowhere to be seen and his eyes looked haunted. Harry sighed as he pushed the paper back into its place.

Draco Malfoy had been missing for over ten years.

###

Draco growled and clutched at his chest, scratching at the mark that had, only moments before, embedded itself in his skin. "What have you done to me?" he growled at Bród.

Bród eyed the mark with honest curiosity, reaching out a hand to stroke it softly. Draco shivered and a moan left his throat. Upon hearing it, the blonde clamped a hand over his mouth and glared up at the smirking alien. He slapped Bród's arm. "Hands off!"

Bród walked Draco back to the building they had come from, whilst the smaller man continued to scratch at the blasted mark and discover how a necklace had seemed to melt into him. He had felt a burst of magic at the contact, strange magic, but magic nonetheless. Was it a magical mark then?

Curiosity suddenly peaked, Draco glanced around him, searching for something... There! He spotted a round, russet stone, nearly identical in colouring to Bród's strange skin. Feeling like a fool he pointed a hand at the object and commanded sternly, "Accio."

Draco gave a shriek of surprise and ducked when the stupid rock shot through the air straight towards him, only narrowly missing clipping the top of his head. He glared up at Bród "What blasted magic is this? How am I supposed to control something this raw?" He cast a wary look over his shoulder at the stone where it had fallen against a tree.

Bród gaped at Draco, mouth slack and green eyes huge as they darted from him and towards the rock again. He whispered something in his own language, shaking his head lightly as a grin lengthened his smile. Draco shrugged in confusion, eyes narrowed before they popped open when Bród's mouth descended on his own.

The taste and scent of smoke enveloped Draco, washing over his senses in a way that should have been suffocating but felt ridiculously good. Bród's tongue slid against his in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar and Draco gasped into the taller man's mouth. He snarled, coming to his senses as Bród pulled away with a smirk. "That's right," the smaller man sneered sarcastically, "make yourself at home with me, why don't you? It seems you've already staked a claim over me! I'm not your property, you brute. I will be seduced in my own time when I'm good and ready!"

Bród chuckled depply, lips curving and eyes lidding as he watched Draco's excited outburst. Draco shivered as that voice danced over his thoughts and his lower parts stiffened painfully. His body seemed to have decided that he was, most definitely, good and ready. He growled at the alien, annoyed at his own reactions. He should have indulged in more females back on Earth.

He could always indulge in females... His face dropped suddenly. No, he could not indulge in females here because there didn't seem to be females here, did there? What kind of race was comstructed of just men? He shook his head in despair and glanced at Bród's slender form, "You're about as close to 'female' as I'm getting aren't you?" he murmured quietly, eyes narrowing. Though Draco barely made it to Bród's chest, the alien was of slender build, almost as delicate as Draco with a softness to his body that Draco did not have, nor did he expect any other male from Earth would have.

Bród's beads clinked softly as he tilted his head to look at Draco curiously. His long black curls only added to that strangely exotic quality that was causing Draco to stiffen. His face was soft, pretty in a male way with a pouting bottom lip. Draco regarded the alien with newfound curiosity. "I suppose you are attractive, in your own way." He purred silkily.

Bród must have noticed the abrupt change in Draco's tone, for his eyes widened marginally and his lips parted. "Draco?" he asked softly. Draco grinned wickedly. "Yes, Bród." He said suddenly, pushing open the doors of the building they had originally come from. "I do believe I could grow quite fond of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Take it handy, dammit!"

Draco growled as Seanchaí grinned viciously and launched another spell in his direction. The smaller male erected a barrier only moments before the spell connected and burst into a rainbow of colours. Draco frowned. Pretty as the display was, it bloody well hurt on contact. Seanchaí murmured something vaguely impressed before throwing another spell.

Draco had been training with the purple-haired alien a week now. A week of trying to communicate with hand gestures, some of which were deliberately obscene. A week of learning their raw magic and sleeping beside Bród in a strictly platonic manner.

And still, he didn't have one clue what was going on half the time! Of course he was trying to learn their language, trying to come to terms with the new world, but Salazar it was difficult. It was a wonder he didn't suffer continuous nightmares and try to apparate away in a fit of madness. Terror or not, though, he would not have been foolish enough to attempt it' he would have most likely ended up frozen in space.

Though they had petrified him the first day, Draco lived for the magical training classes with this strange alien. The lilac haired lunatic had grown tired of trying to explain he was Draco's new tutor and had instead nearly set the blonde's hair alight with magic. Not a pleasant experience.

Draco Malfoy was no fool, he recognized a training duel when he was forced into one. He sighed as a stunning spell he cast clipped the alien on the shoulder, knocking him backwards. Just being able to do magic again, after he and resigned himself to a life without it, was incredible. The magic of this alien world was far more potent a thing than the magic he was accustomed to. He had learned quickly to adjust and control, lest he wear himself out or cause injury.

The blonde swept his tied hair back and regarded the alien warily, magic burning the tips of his fingers in a pleasant way. Seanchaí grinned suddenly and gave a small bow of his head. Draco had done well. The blonde bowed back jerkily, eyes drifting to land on the two aliens who waited for him by the sidelines.

Bród smiled at him shyly before continuing his conversation with Aoibh, his brother. Draco knew their word for brother, Derthar. He could grasp the family structure somewhat now. The only two who weren't blood relations were Ciúin and Láid, an obvious couple in their own right. It was, most definitely, a close-knit society.

The alien with the pale hair and hoarse voice advanced on the pair, a thin wrapped square clutched in his hands. Draco bit his lip as he walked towards them. What now?

###

Bród glanced up as the Elder, Céad, settled before himself and Aoibh. His younger brother eyed the man warily. Céad smiled at Aoibh before placing a book down. It was wrapped in layers of decaying preservance tissue. An old book.

"I don't suppose you know Latin, Bród?" Céad asked with a wry smile. The two brothers grimaced. "Of course we know Latin," Aoibh said with a scowl, "the entire Guard must know Latin and we were sired by the most influential weapons carrier in the Guard. That dead language was drilled into us since birth." Bród smirked at Aoibh's disgusted look, curious eyes on the Elder.

Céad beamed at them. "I was hoping Darr's passion would reoccur in his sons. Latin is one of our oldest, most neglected languages. There is a slim possibility that it may have been left over from the time Draco's world and our world were connected. He may be able to speak it." Bród's wings perked hopefully and he turned bright eyes on the mentioned blonde, who was taking a seat beside him and eyeing the book suspiciously.

Céad gave Draco a soft smile as he removed the tissues. It was leather-bound with parchment leaves, most likely a journal written by a past or ancient translator. "I do hope this makes your time with us somewhat easier, little one." Céad whispered as he handed Draco the journal.

The blonde took it with careful fingers, wincing as the stiff covering crackled with age as he opened it. He stilled as he realised that he was holding something very fragile and possibly precious.

He turned slowly to a page written in black cursive and gave a soft yip of surprise. He glanced at Céad with wide eyes, stating something in his alien tongue swiftly. A small tongue darted from his mouth to wet his lips and his look became hopeful. "I speak Latin."

Céad gave a delighted coon of success that caused the other Elders to glance at him and shake their heads. Bród stared at Draco as the smaller man squirmed in his seat, before smiling softly. "I can understand you, Draco."

Draco jumped, wide eyes on Bród as his shoulders suddenly sagged in relief. "Thank Merlin."

###

"Lily no!"

Harry darted forward just in time to prevent his four-year-old daughter from thumping her brother on the head. "We mustn't hit, Lily." Harry chastised lightly, sighing as Jamie decided that he wanted to cry, regardless of whether his older sister hit him or not. Albus Severus took one look at his sobbing twin and promptly burst into tears. Lily beamed at the result, bright green eyes triumphant. She flicked scalding red hair over her shoulder and toddled happily from the room.

Harry groaned and lifted the five month old twins from the bassinet, depositing Jamie into Ginny's arms as she chuckled.

Harry hummed as he rocked his youngest child in his arms gently, smiling as Albus began to quieten as soon as he was far enough away from his brother. "Timid fellow, aren't you?" he asked the sniffling baby softly. Albus gazed up at him with pale blue eyes, bottom lip quivering.

Harry glanced up and caught sight of his reflection in the hallway mirror. "You're not looking bad for thirty-seven, Potter, few premature grey hairs maybe but…" He trailed off as he saw his daughter staring at him from the top of the stairs. "you're bonkers." she stated with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve :

Bród stared at Draco with bright eyes, his chin cupped in one of his palms. The blonde stared back with a half-hearted scowl. "What want?"

Bród grinned. Draco's Latin was broken and odd, but it was there. He could understand him. "I am happy." he answered the smaller man easily. Aoibh snorted "be happy at home, Bród, I'm starving." Draco glanced at the duel-haired alien. "I am hungry also."

Aoibh couldn't help the small smile that curled his mouth. Draco shouting in an unknown language was cute. Draco trying to communicate with basic Latin was positively adorable. "Shall we go home, little one?"

Draco's small nose wrinkled in disgust. "Little one? I called little one all times?" Aoibh chuckled and nodded. The blonde flushed in anger. "No 'little one'," he sneered "I am Draco. No… pet name. I not pet."

Bród tried to hide his grin as he pulled Draco to his feet. "Of course," he agreed easily, "You are not a pet."

"Nope you're Bród's guilty pleasure."

Bród growled and smacked his brother's arm. "guilty pleasure?" Draco asked in confusion. "What is?" Bród shook his head. "Aoibh is being silly, Draco. Ignore Aoibh." Draco sniffed. "I most times do."

Bród cackled in outright amusement as Aoibh gaped at the little man. Draco's lip curled ever so slightly. A joke? Draco was making a joke? "Smart arse." Aoibh growled, pushing the blonde man towards their home.

The house was empty when they reached it and Bród sighed in relief as Aoibh sauntered out to visit the Centre. He desperately wanted to learn who Draco was. The blonde sat himself at the table as Bród gathered food for them both. He sat beside the smaller man, eyes reluctant to leave his face. Draco glanced at him. "What?"

Bród grinned. "Where do you come from, Draco?"

The blonde stilled suddenly, face becoming hard. He glanced at Bród, as if internally battling with what to say. After a tense moment, he shrugged wearily. "Earth. I belong to Earth. I was stolen and sent to here. Where this place, Bród?"

The taller man's mouth turned down in a grim line. "You are on Tyne, Draco. What do you mean stolen? You did not come willingly?" Draco shook his head. "I was stolen because I alone. Nobody near to help. I an… experiment," Bród shuddered and put a hand to his mouth in horror. An experiment? His beautiful Draco's journey had been against his will as an experiment? Draco's face softened and he reached over to touch Bród's cheek. He hesitated only a moment before he said "I am happy, Bród."

The taller male leaned against Draco's hand, eyes darkening. He gazed at Draco's tri-coloured eyes. "May I kiss you, Draco?" The blonde startled at the question, eyes widening. His nose wrinkled. "Bród no kiss Draco." he said, frowning.

Bród's wings wilted in distress until the smaller man leaned in suddenly.

"Draco kiss Bród."

Bród whimpered as the blonde's mouth descended on his; soft and sweet and completely in charge. The blonde kneeled, giving himself a bare inch in height over the seated dark haired man. As Bród keened quietly against the smaller man's lips, Draco growled low in his throat and stroked slender hands up and down Bród's arms. He pulled away slowly, "Bedroom, Bród." he whispered huskily.

Bród felt his knees weaken considerably. This was a Draco he knew, logically, must have existed. Draco was a sire, dominant by nature and fully aware of his sexual needs. It was a shock, though, to hear the usually gruff man become so abruptly seductive. He glanced up at Draco, eyes wide and lips parted. "Why?" he whispered, wanting only to hear Draco speak again in those rough tones.

Draco's brow furrowed in frustration, apparently not knowing the necessary words in Latin to answer the question. After a moment he shrugged and replied something in his strange, alien tongue.

"Because I am going to fuck you."

###

Draco chuckled dryly as he shielded against the small throwing blade with ease. Darr nodded once in praise from the sidelines and Láid growled as his target became near impossible to strike.

It had been approximately three weeks since Draco had begun using Latin as his first language and he was at last, becoming able to settle on Tyne. Though most treated him with wariness still, or worse, blatant curiosity; the aliens were slowly beginning to come to terms with him. His training with Seanchaí still occurred thrice weekly as well as language classes from Céad. At least at this point he was forming coherent conversations, rather than stumbling through it like a child.

The classes with Bród's…Ahha and the fighter, Láid were a recent, but welcome addition. Being able to protect oneself was key.

He straightened and Darr clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done, Draco." Ciúin grinned at him from a distance away as he settled into the couch beside Bród. "Thank you, Dar.."

The larger man chuckled and slapped a grumbling Láid on the back as he exited, "maybe you'll get him next time!" Láid snorted. "Not bloody likely," he muttered, dropping onto a floor cushion and sprawling out. "he's as light footed as a youngling."

Ciúin murmured in sympathy, handing a bunch of Alo berries to both men. "What are we celebrating?" Draco asked warily, eyeing the berries and flushing as thoughts of his last encounter with the fruit made their way into his mind. Bród grinned up at him, popping a berry into his mouth.

"Col has gone into labour. By morning we will have a new family member." Draco grinned. "Ah yes, the pregnant man." He shook his head. "It baffles me still."

Bród bit into a berry with a chuckle as Ciúin launched into another query about the breeders of Draco's race. He was far too fascinated by the notion of females. The dark-haired male frowned suddenly as the berries began to settle in his stomach. He groaned and flung the fruit away, clutching at his stomach.

Ciúin pulled his dark hair back from his face in fright, eyes widening in alarm as Bród put a hand to his mouth. "I need a bowl!"

Draco appeared before the taller man with a basin, no doubt something he had summonsed from the dining room. Bród had a moment to be thankful for the handiness of magic before he heaved and threw up into the vessel.

He gasped softly, colour returning to normal as he wiped his mouth. "Oh Gods," he breathed shakily, inhaling deeply.

"Bród? Bród? A re you ill? Not well? Will I get help? A healer?" Draco. Bród shook his head slowly at the smaller man, eyes drifting to Ciúin and trying to convey a thought to the red head silently. Ciúin laughed abruptly as the situation clicked.

"You're pregnant!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Harry growled as he stared up at the Veil of Mysteries.

"This damn thing has taken up half of my life!"

Hermione jumped at the exclamation, sending a flurry of papers into the air. "Oh for Goodness sake, Harry!" she snarled, bending down to gather her documents. The female's once brown curls were so littered with white, they were near colourless. Her laugh lines and annoyed little frown seemed to be the only wrinkles the bookworm had acquired over the years.

Harry dragged a hand through his own grey streaked hair before he bent to give the woman a hand. He sighed wearily. Hermione glanced up at him over the top of her reading glasses, "If you dyed your hair you'd look about fifteen years younger," she chuckled suddenly. Harry grinned despite his sour mood. "Funny," he smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing about you. We're not doing all that bad for a pair of fifty-five year olds."

He sat on the cement floor with a groan. Hermione stared at the Veil behind them with obvious disappointment. "We were so close to figuring out where it went." She whispered brokenly, years of wasted research causing her eyes to glisten.

Harry was about to comfort his friend when the door to the Department of Mysteries opened and Lily strode in. Harry gaped. "How the bloody hell did you get down here?" He frowned at his eldest child. Lily grinned at him, green eyes sparkling as she tossed her waist-length red curls behind her in a careless gesture. "i walked in, of course. We came to visit you at work."

"We?" Harry blinked. Jamie followed quickly behind his sister, pulling a reluctant Albus behind him as though the eighteen-year-old was only a toddler. Jamie grinned, flicking his dark fringe from his face. "Hi 'Mione!" he cried out. Hermione rolled her eyes before pulling the lanky male into a hug.

Albus stood a foot shorter than his twin and sister, wary eyes on his father. "I tried to stop them," he explained softly. Harry puffed out his breath in exasperation. "A hoard of Death Eaters couldn't stop your siblings, Albus."

Lily advanced on the Veil slowly, the muggle jeans she wore allowing her long legs to stalk forward gracefully. Is this it, then?" she asked curiously, "the portal you've been working your whole career on?"

"Be careful, Lily," Harry said wearily, standing to gather his things. "We don't know what that bloody thing does yet unfortunately."

Jamie followed his sister, blue eyes wide with fascination. "Well, it's a door so it's gotta open up somewhere right? Let's give it a go."

"No!"

Harry stared with horrified eyes at the Veil, through which his son had just vanished.

He froze for the barest of moments before grabbing his wand. "Hermione, take them home!" With that final shout, Harry raced into the Veil, ignoring his friend's desperate pleas. Hermione gasped in terrified shock, brown eyes popping as Lily suddenly grasped her younger brother close.

"Sorry, Hermione," Lily said with stern eyes, "but I'm going after my dad."

Hermione shrieked as Lily stepped through the whispering veil, Albus clutching tightly to his sister's waist. Hand gripping her throat in horror, Hermione raced from the room with a shriek of distress, screaming for help.

###

Harry landed on warm soil with a short 'oomph' of discomfort. He glanced around in confusion as someone helped him up. Jamie. His on grinned, wide eyes bright with excitement. Harry gripped the boy to him tightly, relief flooding his system painfully.

A soft yelp drew his attention and he watched as his two other children emerged from thin air a short distance away, Albus landing in an ungraceful pile on the floor. "I told you to go home!" he hissed at Lily, arm tight around Jamie as he advanced on his other children.

"Shush, dad and look around a minute." Lily replied softly, in awe. Harry scowled at the twenty-two year old and glanced around, mouth turning down in a grim line.

They were in a forest. A huge, wild, unfamiliar forest. The colours were bright and the plants were exotic, fluttering softly in a warm breeze. Harry glanced up at the deep purple sky warily, body tensing. "Where in Merlin's name are we?"

"We're sure as hell not in Kansas anymore." Lily stated with a low whistle. Harry glanced at the red head. "Yes, thank you, Lily." He said dryly. Albus shivered in fear as his siblings began to wander further out. He clutched at Harry's robes. "Don't go anywhere!" Harry growled, eyes on his more courageous children whilst he placed a hand on Albus' head. It was a wonder the boy had not been sorted into Hufflepuff.

Lily cast her father a suffering look. "We aren't getting anywhere standing in the one place." She said. Harry gritted his teeth, unable to debate her logic. He looked around almost desperately for something resembling the portal of the Veil of Mysteries. When he found nothing but foliage, he sighed in defeat. "Alright," he agreed, "start forward; we're bound to find something come morning." He glanced up at the sky in confusion, "or nightfall."

The forest was thick and treacherous to manoeuvre, full of hidden holes and unfamiliar noises. Albus' nerves took a beating as his foot disappeared down another small hole and Jamie hauled him up by the collar of his shirt. Eventually, they came to an area with fewer plants and the sky began to lighten to an unusual lilac. There were buildings up above.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and started forward, arm around his smallest son. The path was blocked suddenly as a figure dropped from the tree tops. Harry froze, arms lifting in front of his children in a protective gesture as he stared at the creature. Its reddish skin looked oddly sunburnt and eyes of solid amber colour gazed at Harry curiously. It shook leaves from its blue hair and wings the colour of violets flared as it smiled at Harry swiftly.

The dark haired man frowned and took a step back. The creature shook his head, hands up in a peaceful gesture as he spoke something in a language that was vaguely familiar. Albus frowned, "He's speaking Latin, father," the boy whispered "He says he is a friend."

Harry eyed the thing warily. "A friend of who exactly?" he grunted. Albus licked his lips and repeated the question shakily in Latin. The creature beamed, steady gaze never leaving Harry. His next word was easy to understand and made the wizard freeze in alarm.

"Draco."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"What are you staring at?"

Draco blinked slowly. "I'm coming to terms."

Bród shook his head in amusement. "It's been two days since you found out, Draco." The blonde nodded and kept his wide eyes trained on the taller male. "Give it time to sink in. I'm in shock." Bród's mouth twisted down as he whispered, "You regret it?"

Draco placed a small hand over Bród's and quirked his lip in a small smile. "Never. I am happy. But I'm also confused. I know Céad believes humans and your kind could breed but I was not so inclined to agree with him." Bród smiled sweetly, leaning in to rest his forehead against Draco's for a moment.

Aoibh stalked into the dining room at that moment and wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling his neck. It seemed pregnancy was Aoibh's downfall. The man became downright bearable with the thoughts of a new baby entering the house. Draco smirked as the smaller of the two aliens pulled away in search of food. "I intend to keep you in a permanent state of pregnancy, Bród, I like Aoibh like this far better." Draco announced, effectively causing the dark-haired man to choke on his drink.

Ciúin rushed in with wide eyes as Draco was tending to Bród. "Where is everyone?" He gasped. Draco frowned. "Mawha, Ahha and Spraoí have gone to the Centre. Láid is patrolling the forest as far as I know. What has happened?" Ciúin shook his head, "Aoibh go get the family, Láid has returned. Draco you're needed in the front room, now." Draco glanced at Bród curiously, who shrugged din response. It wasn't like the sweet red head to get so worked up that he forgot his manners.

The pair followed Ciúín into the room swiftly. At the sight of the group now seated in his home, Draco frowned in bafflement, mouth popping open. Humans? One face caught his eye suddenly and he gave an unmanly yelp of surprise. "Potter!"

The man who so resembled his old classmate was matured, aging and yet he gaped at Draco with obvious recognition. "Malfoy." He whispered.

Draco shook his head in bewilderment. "What, how did you...? You're so old..." Harry gave a surprise bark of laughter, "and you haven't aged a day." Draco darted forward to grasp the man's arms, jumping when he realised he no longer had to look down at the other man. "I don't understand! How can you have aged this much? I've only been gone a month!" Harry looked at Draco sadly. "It's been over thirty five years since you went missing, Draco." He whispered.

He sighed as the blonde man withdrew his hands as though burned and looked into Harry's face with disbelief plain in his eyes. "Draco, I am so sorry. I should have tried harder for your freedom, this should not have happened to you. I..." The blonde shook his head slowly, a small sad smile tugging his lips. "I don't blame you, Potter. Not in the slightest. You were doing what you do best, saving people." He stared at the older version of Harry Potter.

Harry frowned suddenly. "How the bloody hell did you end up here?" the wizard gestured around him, eyeing the creatures warily. Draco's eyes darkened and he sneered lightly. "Muggles," he snarled, "Sit and I'll tell you everything but.. I want your story too and who are...?" The blonde trailed off as he examined the three strangers. The twins that stared back at him could only be Potter's offspring and the female looked at him with suspicious green eyes. Harry's eyes. Draco winced in discomfort.

"Your children are the same age as me."

###

Bród watched Draco speak with the strangers, mostly to the elder stranger. The man's skin looked old in a way Bród had only imagined possible for parchment and paper, dried out with time. It was incredible.

Two young males sat on the floor cushions, near copies of the elder man apart from their piercing blue gaze. Bród would have called them twins had one not been so considerably shorter than the other. The small boy glanced at him suddenly, his limbs and torso more delicate even than Draco's, and looked away, pale. The poor human was probably petrified. Bród forced Láid and Ciúin to sit and look friendly.

Bród's gaze was continually drawn to the exotic creature standing beside the small one. Its delicate, soft features were more alien to him than any of the others and over-shadowed even the fair-faced Ciúin. Pouted lips parted with each breath and heavily lashed eyes of leaf green gazed around the room curiously. Its hips curved smoothly in a way that couldn't help but draw the eye and two small mounds rested peculiarly on its chest. This was most definitely a female and judging from Ciúin's open-mouthed gaze, she was all his friend had hoped her to be and more.

The door opened suddenly and his parents made their way in, halting with wide eyes when they noticed the newcomers. Draco beckoned them forward with a smile, "They are friends, Mawha, Ahha, my friends from Earth. They have travelled here by magic." The blonde said softly. Darr and Lae regarded the strangers curiously as they sat nearby. "They can be trusted, Draco?" Darr asked warily, eyes pinned on the elder human suspiciously. Spraoí and Aoibh edged closer to the two youngest boys curiously.

"Of course we can be trusted," the smallest male said in Latin in a near whisper, eyeing the approaching aliens as he tried to hide behind his brother, "we are Potters." Draco snorted and eyed the youngest, "The Potters can be trusted," he agreed with a smile at Darr, "They are renowned in our society on Earth for being goody-goody Gryffindors." Harry grinned, hearing only the word Gryffindor and chuckling at Draco's sneer. Albus scowled furiously, and turned on Draco, "I am a Slytherin you pompous git and that goody-goody Gryffindor saved your hide so show some respect."

Draco's mouth popped open silently and he scowled at the smaller boy. Harry intervened swiftly, pushing his son back onto the cushion and offering a hand to Darr. The taller male smirked and shook his head before offering his own hand in the greeting way he knew was familiar to Draco's people. "I don't know you, elder, but if you are a friend of Draco's, you are welcome in my home."

"Are you the only one who speaks Latin then?" a voice sounded in Albus' ear and he jumped, torso twisting to look at the smirking golden-haired alien with the bright green eyes. "Yes," he stammered, body tensing as his earlier bout of courage abandoned him. The alien grinned at him with a feral smile. "Introduce me to your... female friend." He purred, eyes straying to where Lily stood, arms folded. "She is glorious."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Draco looked on in obvious amusement as Harry tried to communicate with Darr in what little Latin he knew. "You'll have to learn how to speak," the blonde grinned at the older man. A weight he had not been aware of had lifted from his shoulders at the sight of this small connection with home. He needed this.

Harry stilled. "We won't be staying long enough for it to matter, Draco," the dark-haired man said cautiously, green eyes wary. "Look, I know you've made yourself a home here and I'm happy for you but we cannot stay, I have to get back. I can't leave Ginny alone and Hermione will go out of her mind with worry."

Draco sneered slightly and shook his head slowly. "Just how, exactly, are you planning on getting back? Don't you think I would have left?" he asked softly, silver eyes focused on his past rival. Harry's expression became panicked and his hand twitched suddenly. "Surely there's a portal here like the Veil? Surely there's a door if we made it through?" he questioned, voice going hoarse as his eyes strayed to his children in denial.

Draco sighed, "I've told you, the Elders have lost it. Your arrival in the forest was pure luck, Potter. You could have just vanished, or have been killed. There is no door here, Harry." The dark-haired male shook his head stubbornly. "If we came through then there has to be something here that received us. It can't have just happened. There has to be something we can do." Draco shrugged elegantly, smirking as he caught sight of Aoibh advancing on Potter's daughter. "I can take you to the Elders."

Harry's nod of acceptance was grateful and was suddenly interrupted as Lily threw herself onto the seat beside her father. "Malfoy," she grinned, "tell your buddies to stop gaping, much as I love the attention, that golden haired beauty is causing poor Al to hyperventilate." Draco glanced back in time to see Harry's smallest offspring plaster himself to the wall, fear evident in his pale eyes as Aoibh spoke in his ear. Some Slytherin.

"Back up Aoibh," Draco said with a smirk, "You're scaring the Lamb." Aoibh pouted before pulling away to sit beside Spraoí who was eyeing Jamie curiously. Draco turned back to Lily, smirk in place. "They're staring at you, my dear, because this is an all-male planet. There are no, nor has there ever been, females here. They are an all male species with two different strains, one breeding, the other providing the seed." Lily's grin widened mischievously, "you don't say," she purred, gazing at the aliens with newfound interest.

Harry frowned in confusion, "Unexpected." He admitted. "So they all.. swing the one way?" Draco rolled his eyes at the man's statement. "Crude, and probably not necessarily true. Just because they have never seen a female does not guarantee they will not take an interest. Keep an eye on your daughter, potter. She seems the troublesome type." Harry was about to protest but Draco waved him off. "If you're curious, the white winged males are their equivalent of our females."

The older wizard stared at Bród's white wings in fascination. "How bizarre," he breathed, "can I get a closer look?" Draco sneered, shifting to conceal Bród from Harry's eye line. "I'd rather you didn't have a 'closer look' at Bród, if it's all the same." He sniffed. Harry took in Draco's protective stance with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. "Possessive, aren't we? I always knew you swung that way, Malfoy." The blonde growled in response. "Whether you are the only human I've seen in a while or not, I will still hex you, Potter. Be wary." Harry's smirk vanished to a look of curiosity. "You really can do magic then? Without a wand?" Draco nodded, baring his chest to show the intricate design of white marks. "Without my wand," he answered, "that Elder did something to me. Magic comes more naturally now. I don't have to focus so hard to make a spell work."

Harry nodded in interest. "I'll need to speak with them."

###

Albus clung to his sister's arm as he, his family, Malfoy and the dark-haired alien made their way into another building, past the questioning faces of the other aliens. This place was far too unusual for his senses.

"Is the kid always this jumpy, Potter?" Malfoy questioned, quirking an eyebrow when Albus glared at him. Harry looked back at his son fondly. "Albus is just more tuned in to his surroundings. He's a good kid."

The eighteen year old smiled softly at his father, before his gaze returned to watching Jamie speak with their sister. This was just an adventure to them. Albus snorted in disdain. An adventure they were now trapped in and would most likely die in. Great fun.

He sighed as Malfoy led them into a new spacious room. There was only male alien present here. He glanced at the group in bafflement, his pale eyes making him appear almost blind. "More humans?" he rasped at Draco questioningly, gaze fixing on Lily in obvious delight. Draco grimaced. "It's a long story and they don't speak Latin except for the little one back there. Where is Seanchaí?"

The pale-haired alien tilted his head. "I've no idea. The man goes wherever takes his fancy, who am I to keep him caged in?"

"The Head Elder, perhaps." Draco grumbled in annoyance, before ordering the group to sit whilst he tried to explain their story. Albus remained standing against the doorway, knees shaking slightly as the scent of age tickled his nose. This place was old. The whole atmosphere screamed old to his senses and it was not pleasant.

The boy let his dark, short locks fall over his eyes as he listened to the group converse, Draco's irritated grumbling at having to translate an amusing addition. Albus did not realise that something was advancing on him from behind until he felt the heat of another being standing far too close to his back. He gasped as soft fingers were placed under his chin and his face was tilted back at a strained angle to gaze above him. Albus' lip trembled as he stared at the face of the alien. He parted his lips to call out for his father's attention.

The alien's powder blue eyes glowed suddenly as he stared at Albus and a curtain of lilac hair fanned around the pair, swiping against the smaller male's arms softly.

"And just who are you, little one?"

The alien's voice rolled against the interior of his skull like fine silk and Albus felt his breath quicken in little pants as his eyes began to roll back in his head.

_Oh please... Not here... Please, anywhere but here..._

The vision came regardless and Albus felt his body lock in an almost rigimortis. Through eyes that were not physical Albus watched the scene before him play out.

He watched with a racing heart as his older, future self swiped at something on the ground and jumped up in excitement, arm reaching forward to grasp the lilac-haired alien's wrist. The alien smiled fondly at him, pulling him in for an embrace that was both familiar and strange. In the edges of his vision he watched his father, older and lined, smile with a sad happiness as a man with Draco's features and Bród's acid-green eyes pulled Lily in for a kiss.

Albus came back to himself with a cry of emotion, realising instantly that he had fallen to the floor and his father's body was beside him, hovering in fear. Malfoy was aiding the blue-eyed alien to sit. "A seer!" he hissed at Harry, "you could have warned me your son was a seer, Potter! These people are sensitive to all magic."

Harry ignored the blonde, hands stroking his son's hair softly. "What did you see, Albus?" The eighteen-year-old blinked up at him slowly, eyes brimming with tears as he glanced at his father's younger face before his gaze came to rest on the lilac-haired creature.

The alien stared at him thoughtfully before turning to Draco. "I do believe I've just seen your son."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This hasn't been updated in ages purely because I had no clue how to continue it, but it is fully written now and will be updated in due time for those who enjoy reading it. Trust me when I say that things may become complicated, but all is explained I assure you. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers ^^ Blessed Be.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"What son?"

Draco glanced up at Potter's curious enquiry, eyes straying to Bród against his will. "Eh..."

The blonde caught sight of Bród chuckling and glared heatedly, cheeks flushing as he tried to ignore his embarrassment. "He's not born yet."

Harry frowned, clearly not catching on even as Draco continued to send covert glances to the dark-haired alien. Lily, though, seemed to have garnered the sharp wit of her mother. Her green eyes widened comically as she pinned them on Bród's abdomen, as though waiting for the tell-tale movement of life.

Albus smiled at his father, wincing as he got to his feet and his head began to throb. Merlin, but he hated his gift. "It looked like Draco, father," he said softly, "but he had wings, and the eyes of the aliens. He was most definitely not human."

Understanding dawned in Harry's eyes and he darted a look back at the flustered Draco, lips widening to an amused grin. "An alien, you say?" His gaze darted to Bród and back, "An alien with pretty green eyes?"

Albus chuckled at the sneer Malfoy aimed in his father's direction, "yeah, pretty green eyes."

Choosing to ignore the pair, Draco straightened his spine and locked gazes with Seanchaí, whose powder-blue eyes were narrowed as if in pain. "You really saw my son? Why? Does something happen?" Seanchaí waved a hand at the questions, "desist, Draco, nothing happens. Well... nothing of consequence." The rust-skinned alien searched the group for Albus, his eyes roaming over the slender man's form. "Your son was an adult in the vision."

The Elder caught sight of Lily assisting her brother and frowned, gaze focused, "Were it not impossible I would have sworn that... creature was in the vision also, as your son's mate no less." Draco's nose wrinkled and he glanced at Lily inconspicuously. She wasn't dreadful looking, he supposed. "Why is it impossible?"

Seanchaí shook his head, looking at him as though it were obvious, "I said your son was an adult, Draco, by the time that comes your human will have aged twenty years. I see how time affects the skin of your kind. The female in the vision was untouched by such an amount of time, she was young."

Draco frowned in confusion, eyes focused on the Potter family whilst he took Bród's hand in his own. "Perhaps a fault in the vision, a path that was supposed to happen?" Seanchaí gestured absently, smiling softly as Albus caught sight of him staring and turned away with a flush. "Perhaps."

"What else happened in that vision, Seanchaí?"

The Elder shook his head slowly, frown deepening. "Nothing of consequence."

###

_One Week Later:_

Harry watched his daughter struggle with her temper, hands twitching as she restrained herself from flinging the book at her younger brother's head.

It didn't work.

Albus' shout as he dodged the weapon was piercing and he stood up to yell at his sibling, arms gesturing wildly. He was, perhaps, not the most patient tutor when it came to teaching Latin. Jamie sat beside the pair, smile lazy as he absently ripped up a piece of parchment. The vacant stare in his blue eyes was an obvious indication to his lack of attention.

"A strange bunch you've got there, Potter."

Harry glanced up to see Draco take the seat beside him in the small alcove, their line of sight of the bickering siblings was unobstructed from the position."Yep, but they're my bunch." He grinned up at the blonde, scooting over and semi-turning to face the former Slytherin. If someone had told him that, in the space of a month, Draco Malfoy would have grown up and matured, away from the snide comments of his own society, Harry wouldn't have believed them.

But here he stood, identical to the day Harry had seen him last, if lacking his gaunt expression. Draco Malfoy was, for the first time Harry had seen him, genuinely happy, and it shone true.

"What are you staring at?"

Harry chuckled, "I was just thinking how much you've matured."

"Me?" Draco asked incredulously, smirk widening, "I've matured? Have you looked in a mirror recently, Potter?" Harry gave a short bark of amused laughter and felt the laugh lines stretch in a way that they had once not. He was getting old.

His thoughts became sombre as he began to dwell on his age. He was faced with it now as the bizarre reality of how slowly Draco had aged had sunk into his consciousness in the past week. To the blonde, Draco was only a month older; panicking as his partner began to show signs of pregnancy and occasionally slipping into his school facade to throw a snide remark in Harry's direction. To Harry, Draco should have been thirty-five years older. As Hermione and Ron were. As Ginny was.

"We're never going back, are we?"

The soft question broke Draco from his reverie and he glanced at Harry, face falling as he took in the man's defeated expression and the depressing slump of his posture. "Harry..."

The man who had once been his schoolmate waved a hand lightly at Draco's sympathetic tone, smiling though it wobbled. "I think I knew, really." His voice was barely above a whisper and threatening to break, "I think I've known since you told me there was no door here. But I was adamant, I needed the Elders to keep searching, I needed to keep searching. I didn't want to leave her there alone, without her children."

Harry's voice broke as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Draco stared into green eyes that hadn't changed. Of all the tings Draco had expected to see dim with age, Potter's eyes had stayed as bright and perfect as ever.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Truly, Draco didn't know what else to say. There was little empathy he could give to a man who had just been torn from his life and told he would never see his wife or friends again. As Harry's shoulders began to shake, Draco opted for the next best thing. The blonde wrapped an arm around the Saviour of the wizarding world and pulled him into an embrace as he wept.

###

_Two Weeks Later:_

Lily watched the approach of the strange alien, eyes narrowed as she assessed him.

So this was to be her new tutor in Latin. A good thing too; she had felt woefully dreadful for launching that second book at Albus and clipping his shoulder. With a tome that heavy, she could have damaged him. Her father's only solution had been to plead the Elders for a patient tutor to finish her 'education', lest she damage her brother beyond repair.

Of course, Jamie still got stuck with his twin's incessant rambling of the language. In her opinion, she was getting the better deal. Despite now only being able to communicate in broken sentences, she was picking it up.

The alien that walked towards her table in the Eolas Complex was tall, ridiculously so. His shoulders were broad to hold the impressive span of gold wings he had folded behind him. His skin, like everyone she had seen here, was the strange, russet-bronze that almost looked like sunburn.

Though he was an impressive build of a man, his smile was soft and his blue eyes were gentle. He sat across from her and studied her for a moment, his curiosity getting the better of him. Lily was getting used to this treatment. The alien's fascination with her was nothing new, but it was beginning to grate on her nerves. She wrinkled her nose at him, "What?"

Unexpectedly, the man laughed, a deep rumbling sound that seemed to echo in the near-empty room. "I am looking for what makes you so different, like the stories I have heard of you, but you look like the other humans."

Lily frowned as she tried to interpret the words, vaguely catching the meaning of what he was saying. She nodded and held out a hand, "exactly!" she smiled, "Human," she gestured to herself in relief. She was not some weird, gender-confused alien that was about to grow tentacles and eat people, she was human. She was, in near all appearances, just like the aliens.

The man nodded slowly, smile wide. With a flash of white teeth, he held out his hand and grasped her smaller one gently. "Human, but more beautiful."

Now that, Lily had no problem understanding. She blushed and heard a girlish giggle fall from her lips completely against her will. Where the bloody hell did that come from? She glanced down, mortified. The alien laughed before pulling the Latin journal towards himself. "Oh," he said, flashing Lily another heart-stopping smile, "my name is Geal."

###

_One Month Later:_

"Do you miss her?"

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes as he pushed a book aside, blue gaze locking with the identical one of his brother. "Of course I miss her, Jamie, she is my mother, after all."

"I just, I haven't seen you cry like me, and I haven't seen you try to demolish the place like Lily. When dad told us the chances of seeing her again were zero, I expected at least a little reaction." Jamie's eyes were worried and he climbed onto the bed beside his twin. "I know you never let anyone in, Al, we're all just silly Gryffindors," he grinned softly at the inside joke, "but it's not healthy, what you're doing."

Albus rolled his eyes and hopped from the bed, stretching his back until he heard the crack. "I've grieved, Jamie, don't worry," he threw his brother a small grin, "I'll be fine."

Albus left the room to the sounds of Jamie's protests and ignored the calls from Aoibh and Spraoí as he made his way outside, to the forest. He took off without stopping, legs thumping hard against the hot, ground of the planet. This planet was always hot, always warm beneath his feet. Regardless of whether there was a chill in the air or not, one could count on the ground being above temperature.

He stopped only when his lungs began to burn and leaned back against the tree, heart constricting as tears filmed in his eyes. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to hear his families doubts. Of course he would see his mother again. Of course he would see his Uncle Ron and his honorary Aunt Hermione. He would see Earth again...

It was becoming harder and harder to convince himself of that as the weeks dragged on, filled with nothing but teaching Latin and reading. Whereas everyone else seemed to be finding a niche, he was lost, completely lacking in a purpose and it terrified him. Though he tried not to, in his mind he calculated constantly, adding up the years that would have passed on Earth with every week that passed in this planet.

His mother would be an old woman by now. An old woman who had lost a husband and her only children for reasons no one would be able to tell her. She was still there, that much he knew. He could feel his family members like a presence in his mind, each a light and a personality of their own. Every since he could remember he had been able to feel them there. Though his mother's light was dim and flashed out on occaission like a beacon turning on and off, she was still aware, still thinking.

Since he had landed here, however, there had been a new light. This one was different, burned with a different glow and often stayed hidden just beyond the reaches of his conscious mind. It was not a colour that Albus could claim he'd ever seen before, but it was something that drove him mad.

"You're thinking too much."

The soft voice broke through his chaotic thoughts and forced Albus to stand, his eyes darting around the forest. He froze as someone blew on the back of his neck and spun around swiftly, eyes widening as he caught sight of... nothing.

There was nothing there with him. But he had definitely heard someone speaking. He had definitely felt that light in his mind flare for a portion of a second before it dimmed once more.

Albus turned to make his way back to the Complex, blue eyes searching the foliage with every step.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Five Months Later:

Draco lay on his side, silver eyes locked over the bump that was his son. It rose and fell softly with every indrawn breath Bród took. Seven months had passed since he had realised his feelings for the strange, beautiful creature who now lay in bed with him. Bród's hair was sleek beneath his fingertips, as dark and black as a cat's fur. His soft, slender face was peaceful as he slept, devoid of any pain, as if he had never been wounded in his life. An innocent life.

Draco smiled, carding a hand through his shoulder-length hair before resting his palm against the bump. His son. A boy. Against his will, Draco felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Memories of his own father blinded him, flickering across his eyelids. Lucius and Narcissa would never know their grandson. They would never hold the Malfoy heir, or spoil him as they had Draco. They were dead.

"What dark thoughts is that evil mind of yours spewing now?"

Draco's musing was interrupted by the rough, sleep-filled voice. He grinned as Bród blinked at him, body heating as his hand, which had moved to hold his stomach, came into contact with Draco's. The blonde chuckled, "how can you still be embarrassed to touch me?" Draco smirked, "after all we've done?"

If Bród had been human, his cheeks would have flushed scarlet. "Shut up," he growled out, grimacing as he turned on his side to face his lover. "Don't change the subject. What were you thinking about?"

Draco sighed, eyes lidded. "I was remembering my parents." Bród murmured in sympathy, features morphing into an expression of pain as he recalled the depression Harry had fallen into only a few weeks ago because of his lost loved ones. It had taken days to bring him back around. "I'm sorry, Draco," Bród whispered.

Draco shook his head, hands moving to capture the man's face softly. "I do not regret being sent here, Bród. I love every minute I spend with you. You are my life now." Bród's green eyes glowed briefly, his mouth twisting in a sweet smile. "Really?"

"Of course," Draco smirked before grimacing lightly, "now if only we can remain in bed forever so I'm not reminded how much taller my wife is than me, everything would be perfect." Bród growled at Draco's use of the feminine, human word. The blonde had found it exceptionally hilarious and had taken to calling him that often, much to Bród's dismay. "I'm not your wife you absolute pain in the arse!"

"Oh yes, "Draco growled suddenly, lifting himself so that he hovered over the taller man's mouth, "I am that alright." Bród gasped and opened his mouth to deny his statement, embarrassment clear in his acid-green eyes. A sharp twinge drew his attention away and he grimaced instead.

Draco looked down at the man with concern evident in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Bród huffed a breath, chuckling lightly. "I'm fine, just.."

Whatever he had been about to say ended in a cry as Bród gripped his stomach suddenly, back arching.

"Bród!" Draco jumped back, mouth gaping as he watched the man writhe against the covers, keening as though he was in pain. Green eyes met his briefly, "Get Mawha, Draco... The baby!"

###

"How am I supposed to tell him? He'll kill me!"

"I'd be more inclined to believe he'd accept the distraction with open arms!"

Lily was saved a sarcastic retort to her lover, Geal, as Draco raced into the kitchen in only his robe, eyes wild. "Draco?"

Malfoy's eyes landed on her for a split second, "Yes, you! Female! Get back to my room now, Bród's gone into labour!"

Lily spluttered indignantly, "I bloody well won't! I'll be damned if I'm watching someone, male or female, squirt something out of their body!"

Draco ignored her, grasping her hand and pushing her towards the door as he continued to ramble, "I have to find Mawha, Geal you have to help me. It's too early! He's losing it!"

Geal quirked an eyebrow at the blonde as Lily stormed down the hallway. "I thought he was near seven months?"

"Exactly!" Draco growled as he paced towards the Front Room. Geal halted the small man with a firm tug on his arm. "Draco," he said, "you're no good to Bród in this state calm down. Besides, seven months is full term, a week early will not matter." Draco's eyes calmed slightly, "It is?"

Geal rolled his eyes "what a way to inform yourself, Draco. Come on."

The two pushed open the door. Lae rested on the couch curled against Darr whilst the two sets of twins played with magic on the floor. Draco was met with two identical green eyes and blonde heads only seconds before he was met with identical blue eyed brunettes. He blinked rapidly, shaking his head before he saw his lover's Mawha. "Lae! Bród's in labour!"

###

Lily held Bród's hand in her own, face tinged green as she tried to calm the frantic man. The alien panted against the pain, his hair shiny with sweat and glistening as though he had been doused in water. There was minimal blood on the sheets and the red head could not bring herself to glance down. If she saw a head, she would vomit.

Lae entered the room swiftly, his green eyes wide and Lily breathed a curse in relief. She moved to allow the blonde to take her seat, knees shaking weakly. Draco grasped her hand as she passed, a thank you. She nodded, breathing through her nose as she walked out, passed Geal. He chuckled lightly at the sight, hopping back when the woman aimed a kick at his shin.

"This is your bloody fault!" she hissed, green eyes furious. Geal regarded her softly, smile bright, "if you are referring to the nausea, it is not my fault but someone else's, my dear."

Lily sneered and turned to see her father enter through the back door, eyes curious. He had aged since their arrival here. The youthful fifty-odd year old had been replaced by a man who was still Harry Potter, but elderly. Though no new wrinkles adorned his face, his eyes were tired. "Lily?" he questioned, "what's happening?"

"Bród's gone into labour, it appears. Draco was frantic." Geal supplied easily, holding out a seat for Lily. Harry grinned to himself. "He was? Damn I wish I'd seen that." His green eyes sparkled suddenly as he glanced towards the yelps of pain travelling down the hallway. "A baby," he whispered, "it'll be nice to have a baby in the house."

Lily studiously ignored the pointed stare Geal levelled in her direction.

###

"What do you think they'll call him?"

Albus glanced up as Jamie sidled closer to Aoibh, tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear as he did so. The smaller boy grinned at his twin, eyes knowing. "If Bród allows Draco a say in it, no doubt it'll be called some constellation or other."

Spraoí frowned, "constellation?" Albus nodded in reply. "Like a star? Sirius, that's Jamie's middle name. And Draco is a star, as was his father's name before him, Lucius." Aoibh's lips parted softly, "that's really pretty."

Jamie nodded reverently at the taller male, definitely starry-eyed. Albus shook his head at the pair and grinned at Spraoí before standing and making to leave the room. He cringed at the shrieks that echoed down the hall and bypassed his chattering father and sister in favour of stepping out into the garden.

Silence. Sweet silence. Oh, how he craved it. The teenager sighed happily as he made his way into the forest and sat down, bracing his back against a tree. He ran a hand through the warm grass, smile wavering as he focused on the light that had once been his mother.

With the time that had passed, Albus knew that his mother was long dead. The fact that her light remained, dim and blinking in the furthest corner of his mind, confused him to no end. Shouldn't it have vanished the moment she had passed on? Well, he supposed that was the theory. Clearly, he had been wrong.

"Why so sad?"

Albus sighed, eyes closed as the voice he had only heard a handful of times before whispered against his ear. It sounded as though the forest was speaking to him. "I'm not sad," he whispered back, uncaring that his sanity seemed to be suffering on this planet, "there's a baby coming, why would I be sad?"

"True... And yet here you are. Alone. Sad."

Albus chuckled, head turning as he tried to hear where, exactly, the voice was coming from. It would be no use. He never witnessed his mysterious speaker in all the time he had spent in the forest. No matter how hard he searched. "Perhaps I'm just tired."

"You're very young to be so tired."

The voice spoke from just before him and Albus opened his eyes with a gasp, spine straightening. His eyes locked on the sight before him and he gulped. Lilac hair and powder-blue eyes filled his vision.

"Seanchaí?"

The whisper was frightened even to him, quiet and confused, like a young child. The Elder's smile enraptured him and Albus found himself closing his eyes and leaning forward until those lips were captured by his own.

###

Lily watched the scene with wide eyes. Her vision locked onto Draco and the tiny form he held protectively in his arms. Every so often, Malfoy would lean down and press a soft kiss against Bród's forehead. The alien smiled up at him, face one of utter bliss.

The family surrounded them, all eager to hold the baby, little Scorpius. She would have laughed at the name, if it hadn't felt so completely and utterly right. So caught up was she in her thoughts, she did not feel her father sit beside her, Scorpius nestled securely in his arms.

The infant looked up at her, eyes far too aware for something so young. He was tiny, smaller than she had thought he would be. His pale skin was wet and his blonde hair smoothed back. Were it not for the acid-green eyes staring out of his soft face, he would have been the perfect Malfoy heir. From his back, like those of a chibi dragon, sprouted wings the colour of blood.

Lily felt her stomach twist and she tore her eyes away to look at her father, heart hammering. "Dad?"

Harry glanced up at his daughter's whisper, frowning as he caught sight of her wide eyes, her pale skin. "What's wrong?" Lily closed her eyes briefly, breathe quaking.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: I immensely enjoyed writing that, so sorry i seem to have vanished recently I 've been rather busy. I'm back now though ^^ Please feel free to review, they make my day ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Seven Years Later:

"Damn, it, Bek, no!"

Albus winced at Scorpius' sudden wail of pain, his eyes remaining firmly glued to the pages of his book, lest he be called upon to help.

The twenty-three year old dared a glance up as seven-year-old Bek suddenly sprinted past him and dived behind his garden chair to hide. "He's going to find you, you know."

"Not if you keep your mouth shut," the scarlet-haired child growled in response, her green eyes wide as she scanned the tree-line for approaching enemies. Harry emerged swiftly, Scorpius' arm firmly held between his fingers. He spotted his son hiding behind a book and glared at him. "You could help, Al!"

Albus grinned up at him, "but then you'd have nothing to do." He supplied simply, eyes straying to the enraged Malfoy as the boy pulled violently against Harry's hold. His green eyes were wide and glowing and his blood-red wings flared behind him threateningly as he hissed. "Let me go! I'll kill her!"

"Which is why I will not let you go." Harry said to the seven-year-old calmly, only to receive a growl in response.

It was to this that Lily walked into the garden, her eyebrow quirking as she spotted her daughter hiding behind her brother's chair. She took in Scorpius' straining form and bent low to level a glare at her offspring. The child was a near perfect copy of herself. Were it not for the sharpness of her chin and the natural tan of her flawless skin, Lily could have been looking at a young version of herself.

"What did you do to him, Bek?"

Bek raised sullen green eyes to her mother's at the no-nonsense tone and mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

Harry approached his daughter, flinging Scorpius at Albus to hold. The dark-haired man grabbed hold of the squirming child, chuckling. "You'll only get yourself into more trouble, Score, come on be smart, like I taught you." Scorpius settled on his lap, a pout pulling his bottom lip down as he crossed his arms. "She's stupid."

Bek, having been pulled from her hiding place, stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry frowned at her. "She only went and attacked the boy with magic again." Lily's green eyes widened and she bent down to wrinkle her nose at her child. "What is the matter with you that you cannot leave Scorpius alone for five minutes, Beka! And using magic again after I forbid you not to?"

Bek, formally known as Beka, sniffled at her mother's harsh tone. "He called me names!" she yelled out, lip trembling, "I only did it to show him he's not the only one who can do magic without an amulet!"

Bród watched the interaction in amusement from the hallway window, wings fluttering gently behind him. "What are you so happy about?"

Draco came up behind his mate, hoisting himself onto a ledge so that he could be eye level with the darker man. Bród's height was something which irked the blonde endlessly, much to everyone's amusement.

"Bek and Scorpius are still trying to kill one another."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the man, nodding as Lae passed them holding a bulbous fruit in one hand and a potted plant in another. That alien was not all there. "And this is a good thing, because? I admit our son and Lily's offspring are hell raisers but I hardly which for them to eradicate each other."

Bród chuckled deeply, his arms moving to twine around Draco's waist. "Don't you see, Draco? They're trying to get the other's attention. It's become a focal point in their lives, they'll end up together." Draco glanced out the window doubtfully, scowling as he saw Bek aim a kick at his son's shin, only for the boy to tackle the smaller child to the ground. "I highly doubt that, somehow," he commented dryly.

"It's quite true," Ciúin approached the couple, his scarlet hair only degrees brighter than Bek's and secured in a braid, as it always was. "Láíd and I all but mangled one another as children. It wasn't until we came of age that we realised just how much we needed each other. I'll never know happiness like that I get from my relationship with Láid." He grinned at Albus out the window as the young man slouched in his seat, arms dangling in relief.

"But onto a topic that's been bugging me for the better part of seven years, when do you think Albus and Seanchaí will tell us about their relationship?"

Draco stretched his back slowly, shaking his head. "I don't even think it's a relationship. I mean the most I've ever seen them do is play with magic in the forest, or talk. Merlin, do they talk. I think they've discussed every aspect in your universe and my own and still they find more. I've yet to see them kiss, though Jamie says he caught them at it, years ago. Honestly, it's not a relationship I'll ever understand."

Bród nodded slowly. "It is because Seanchaí is an Elder and Albus is little more than a boy. He has no experience whereas Seanchaí has nothing but experience. The age difference is huge, however if anyone can spark the Elder's interest, it is Albus. I've seen him stare at the boy on more than one occasion, and not always in simple calculation. Albus is an enigma, the last great mystery."

Draco snorted, his eyes landing on Albus. The man had sprawled himself across the grass of the garden, his eyes closed as his fingers moved against the blades. "Oh, he's a mystery alright. Trust Potter to produce something so bloody complicated."

###

Albus grinned as the light in the back of his mind flared suddenly.

"You may as well come out, I know you're there."

Seanchaí strode from behind the foliage of the forest, his violet hair in an uncharacteristic braid. His wings were flared, something he refrained from doing around Albus. "That sense of yours is an annoyance," he spoke slowly, his pale blue eyes intent, "it outweighs the flattery of knowing that I am a precious presence in your life."

Albus smirked, watching as the man settled in the grass before him, "I assure you it was not something I scientifically designed just to make you complain. It's beyond my control, like the lights of my family."

"Do you still see your mother's light?"

Albus nodded slowly, focusing on the very faint glow that was Ginny Weasley. It moved as he tried to engage with it, forever out of his reach. "I just want to know what it means, to have her light still glowing in my head when she has been dead for so long."

Seanchaí 's eyes were curious, "perhaps she is a spirit. Perhaps she waits on Earth in the hopes that you all will one day return. Though I hope that is not the case. I hope she is at rest, and the light you see for her is merely your own denial that she is really gone." Albus shrugged, his eyes opening slowly to find that the Elder had moved closer, mere inches away.

"I wish to kiss you again."

Albus visibly startled, his tongue momentarily halted. "But the last time... there was nothing. You said it would be best to wait and see. We've become better friends." Seanchaí smirked at the word, drawing ever closer. "I am aware. But I have waited and you have grown. You were a lost child and now you know who you are. I wish to know you too."

When Albus simply stared at him, Seanchaí moved forward to press his mouth against the smaller male's. His lips were soft, bowed-shaped. The light in Albus' mind that would forever belong to the Elder flared brightly, rolling against his skin from the inside and causing a whimper to spill from his mouth. Seanchaí moved slowly against him, his body forcing Albus back against the trunk of a tree in a sudden and unexpected show of dominance.

"Oh yes," the violet-haired man growled as he pulled away, his eyes locked on Albus' flushed cheeks and heaving chest, "you're mine."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Jamie shrieked as Aoibh caught him around the waist and lifted him firmly off his feet.

"Put me down!"

The twenty-three year old shrieked with laughter as Aoibh clutched tighter, his fingers squirming against the smaller boy's sides as he tickled him.

"If you don't put me down, I won't talk to you for a week!" Jamie tried breathlessly, legs kicking out as he tried to twist in the man's arms. Aoibh let out a delighted giggle and planted a wet kiss on Jamie's neck before releasing him.

The dark-haired male huffed indignantly as he straightened his tunic, turning to point a finger at the alien, "you know well I don't like that!" he growled out, cheeks pink from the effort of struggling.

Aoibh grinned wickedly at the man, before ducking his head and enveloping Jamie's pointed finger in his mouth. He sucked gently, green eyes fixed brightly on the smaller man's face.

Jamie gulped as Aoibh's tongue slid slowly against the digit, his pink lips pursed as he slowly slid his mouth down, over the entire finger. "That's not fair," Jamie whispered huskily, his eyes growing lidded as he watched the display, "that's not fair at all."

Aoibh stared up at him and let go of the finger with a pop, his lips pulling into a sensual grin. "You're welcome to punish me..." he whispered back, one of the braids he had littered through his blonde hair falling over his eye in a careless manner.

Jamie growled and pulled the man down to his level, his other hand trailing over Aoibh's stomach, and lower. "I might do just that..."

###

Albus bypassed his brother's room swiftly after hearing the noises that had erupted within. His twin was not a quiet lover.

Cheeks bright, the smaller man hurried his steps down the hallway, grimacing as softer, more subtle noises emanated from Draco's room. He needed to move out, before this house's occupants damaged him for life.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he came to the kitchen and settled into the alcove in the wall, beside his father. Harry glanced up at him and smiled before turning his attention back to the large window through which the purple sky was darkening, bleeding to black.

"It's the sunsets here that make me miss Earth."

Harry spoke suddenly, his voice soft. Albus curled his feet beneath him in an oddly childish gesture, his blue eyes intent on his father's still form. "The remind me of darker times. The sky, the way the colour melts. There's no in between with this sunset. It flickers from one to the next so swiftly you cannot help but realise that life is passing you by." His eyes were gentle as they turned on Albus, his face lined.

"But don't let the words of an old man depress you, Al. You're young; you've all your life left. I'm still stuck in the past."

Harry had aged more in the past seven years here than he had in all the time he'd spent on Earth. His hair, once thick and dark, was grey beneath his shaking fingers. His face was a mass of wrinkles, some, like the furrow of his brow, more defined than others. Though his eyes were calm, peaceful, they were dull. As if they had once known utter happiness, and now knew they would never feel that again. It was a heartbreaking sight.

Albus leaned in to embrace his father. "I was so busy growing up, I forgot you were growing old." He whispered as tears began to gather in his eyes. At times, Albus believed his father was all he had. He loved his siblings but to lose them would not outweigh the pain of losing Harry.

His father chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I'm not going anywhere Al. Growing old, yes, but not there yet. There's life in me yet I assure you."

###

Two Years Later:

Bek tucked a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear as she crouched lower in the foliage, her green eyes wider than they would have been had she been born to two human parents.

Technically, Bek was human. She had no wings to boast and her eyes remained the magnificent tri-colour that came from all her human family. Her only saving grace had been her magic. As innately possessed and natural as Scorpius' own, it aided her immensely. It flared at her fingertips as she crawled across the forest floor towards the clearing, masking each sound she happened to make.

Scorpius sat in the clearing, unaware of the danger. His white blonde hair fell in soft ringlets to his waist, between the growing expanse of his red wings. A trickle of magic played over his pale skin as he breathed deeply, lost in thought. His eyes snapped open suddenly and he sniffed the air.

Bek hurled herself at him not a second later, magic aimed to singe his hair. Scorpius caught her around the waist, wrestling her to the ground as a vicious hiss left his mouth. "You already tried this one!" he growled, snarling as Bek aimed a kick between his legs and rolled away. "You're getting predictable!"

Bek looked physically pained by the insult, her eyes glowing briefly as she snarled at Scorpius in response. The blonde watched her pace some distance away, taking in her long limbs and tangled hair warily. She looked like some animalistic tribal princess, denied a slab of fresh meat. Every angle she held was aggressive.

"I'll get that pretty hair of yours soon, Score. It'll only be fair after you branded me!"

Scorpius grimaced as his eyes flickered to the burn scar marring the otherwise sleek skin of the girl's long neck. "It was an accident!" he snarled, standing up and flaring his wings in defense.

Bek chuckled at the display, eyes dangerous, and for a single moment, Scorpius was glad he had marked her

###

Albus whimpered as Seanchaí drew away, the feel of the Elder's lips still vivid in the younger man's memory. Seanchaí purred deep in his chest, a sound that vibrated through Albus and caused his body to turn rigid.

"So sensitive..." the Elder purred, his fingers tracing the man's wrists softly, slowly. Albus moaned at the touch, his head tilting back against the wall Seanchaí had pushed him against. Sensitive... His whole body was alight with nerves. Every bare caress, every sliding touch served only to drive the youth into a state of madness. He could only whimper as Seanchaí littered kisses across his throat, crying out as the man's tongue emerged to make one long swipe.

Delighting in the feelings, Albus didn't feel the vision approaching until it was upon him and his body locked in a familiar state. His eyes rolled back as he watched the scene play out.

In the vision, he saw only one thing before his mind went blank and he fell in a limp heap into Seanchaí's arms.

Albus watched his father stoop to place a soft kiss on his mother's lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

One Year Later:

Lily stalked her daughter, watching from a window as the younger red head threw herself onto the grass of their garden, uncaring of the leaves that now littered her waist-length mane. As she watched, Bek's green eyes opened to lock with the identical eyes of her mother. Lazily, she lifted a hand to wave. Lily smiled back, her lips tugging up despite her heavy heart.

She glanced up as Geal called her back, his smile happy as he glanced around their new home in the Eolas Complex, close to the Sábh Complex where the rest of her family lived. She could visit Albus and Jamie daily. She sighed as Geal wrapped strong arms around her from behind. "Our daughter worries me."

Geal chuckeld deep in his chest, his golden wings wrapping around them both until they were locked away from view. "She worries everyone. She would not be Bek if she did not. You will not tame her, Lily, do not try."

Lily growled in frustration. "She's going to get herself killed, she's reckless!"

"As are you," Geal whispered, drawing a huff of annoyance from the female. "Let her be, Lily. She's still a child, she will calm in time. She no longer hurts Scorpius."

"Only because he scarred her a second time. Bek is a born fighter, a warrior. That Score has managed to get past her twice is a blow to her ego. She resents him." Geal nodded slowly. "Resents, yes," he said, "but also respects. No other will sway her attentions as young Scorpius has. He will be a fine mate."

Lily grinned up at the man, tilting her head back. "Marrying our daughter off already?" Geal smiled, though his eyes were grim. "I pray only that she grows old enough to marry."

Lily sombre at the statement, her mouth drawing a grim line. "Is there no way around it then? Is war coming?"

Geal growled as he drew his wings back, stepping away from his mate. "The Drohkens will not listen to reason. They claim their need for this land is more vital, for their population grows more alarmingly. Though our ancestors have lived on this patch for millennia, they wish us to move further East, where there is sparse land for building and more forests. The leaders and the Elders of our people will not be moved. We cannot move."

Lily placed a soothing hand on the man's arms, hushing softly as he grew tense, frightened. "We are not going anywhere, love. This is our home. Father and Seanchaí will find a compromise, they are rational and fair."

Geal glanced up as Bek made her way into the room, her blank features telling them that she had overheard. She stared at her father as he rocked Lily slowly, her green eyes glowing in a way that was not humanly possible.

In the past year she had grown in height and stood eye-level with her mother. Her limbs, though slender, were defined and her stance was ultimately defensive. Bek would never be pretty. In the way of the sunrise, or the mountaintops, or the towering trees, she was glorious. A perfect creation of nature.

###

Scorpius strode into the weapons hall of the Sábh Complex, only to duck as a small dagger was launched his way. He gaped, open-mouthed, at the attacker.

"What have I told you about entering this room without alerting the occupants first?" Draco growled as he advanced on his son, eyes resting only slightly downwards to meet the stretching form of the younger Malfoy. Scorpius growled back, his red wings pulling down as he was reprimanded. "Next time you do something so foolish I'll aim for your nose!"

"Draco!"

"What?" Draco whirled on Bród who glared at him before shooing Scorpius further into the hall, "don't be so hard on him! He's still a child." Draco sneered lightly before he sighed, reaching up to touch Bród's neck in apology. "I am sorry, love. I'm only tense."

Bród's glare lessened and his wings drooped. "I know," he sighed, "I wish Seanchaí, Harry and Céad to return safely as well. I wish there wasn't the possibility of war. I wish everything was perfect, but if we attack one another now it will not help us. Regardless of the answer, we must remain prepared."

The trio left the Hall to return home, stopping only to speak with Ciúin and Láíd at the Centre. Soineann sat on his Mawha's hip, his blue hair sliding over his golden eyes as he reached forward a chubby hand to grasp Scorpius' braid. Draco merely smirked as his son yelped, attempting to free his hair from the baby's clutches.

"How are you Ciúín, have you settled since the move?" Bród's voice was soft. Ciúin huffed a breath out as he tugged his child closer to his hip, pulling the baby's fist away from Scorpius' hair. He grinned at the couple. "Never better! Soineann here keeps me constantly busy. He never seems to sleep anymore."

Láid tweaked one of his son's small white wings affectionately, resulting in a squeal of protest. "He's just releasing the pent up energy he couldn't release inside of you," he teased, ruffling Scorpius' hair and causing another shriek of outrage. Draco grinned at the sight of his grumbling son, so much like himself. The boy was a near carbon copy of a Malfoy, though Draco feared he would have the intimidating height of Lucius.

His son's white-blonde hair hung to his backside, a nuisance when the boy insisted it be perfectly groomed before he left the house. Despite his need for perfect appearance, Scorpius was very much like the grandfather he would never know. He had a way of peering down his nose that caused even Bród to back down.

The groups conversation was interrupted by shouts, chaos as people began running to the Entrance. With a cautious look to Bród and a growl at Scorpius to stay put, Draco took off, forcing his way between the taller people to the outside. By the furthest Complex were three kneeling figures and a quickly-forming crowd.

Draco snarled at them to back away, his gaze locking with the solemn looks of the five Leaders of their village, all of whom looked weary and bruised. They had not left the Drohken territory peacefully. Draco's gaze fell to the three figures on the floor and his breath left him.

###

Harry groaned as Céad's weight fell against him more, nearly causing him to stumble. The Elder's arm was wrapped around his neck, his other side held up by a tense Seanchaí. The Leaders followed them from behind, weapons drawn should they be attacked once more.

The wizard breathed a sigh of relief as they neared one of the Complex's, before dropping to his knees, exhausted. Seanchaí fell beside him, his wings drawn back tight to allow the air to his face. Céád drooped between them, before landing on his back, his pale eyes fluttering as he stared blindly up at the violet sky.

Seanchaí leaned over his friend, his mentor, one hand pressed to the gaping wound on the Elder's side, leaking blood. His powder-blue eyes clouded suddenly. "There's nothing I can do for you except take away the pain, Céád. Forgive me."

Céad didn't respond, too far gone to hear the words of his ally. Seanchaí closed his eyes in grief as the Elder's heart began to falter beneath his fingertips. The pale-haired man's chest rose one final time, before his breath left him in a faint sigh and his eyes glazed over, gone. Céad was gone. Murdered by the Drohkens.

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes and he looked up, green gaze locking with the stunned features of Draco Malfoy.

"Alert the village, Draco," he whispered, "The Drohkens would not listen to reason. War is inevitable."

###

A/N: Soineann: meaning Innocence [sin-enn]

Drohkens: Created from the Irish word Drohc, meaning Bad [dr-uh-kens]


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one:

Six Years Later:

Scorpius snarled as he pushed away from the. His heart wept as he watched the essence of the man he had been trying to save leave his body, dead.

The man was a stranger to him, as was every injured person in the Healing Hall. He supposed for that small mercy, he should have been grateful. He should have been ecstatic that members of his family, or friends, had yet to visit him. But how could he?

How could he possibly be positive knowing that with each fight his family members went also, to attack, to defend the land they had come to call home. He couldn't breathe here.

Ignoring the startled yells of his fellow healers, the blonde ran from the room, stopping only when he had reached the edge of the forest and a wall of magic forced him back a step.

"Move, Bek!" he snarled, furious green eyes swinging to catch a glimpse of the girl. Only foliage stood out to him, until she dropped from her perch, inches from him. This was why Bek guarded the healing centres. The girl was the ultimate defensive weapon, striking down any Drohken that happened to stray from their group in the hopes of slaughtering injured men and women. And keeping in any injured men who, in the heat of revenge, tried to stumble into the forest.

Her magic thrummed along her skin, visible only to him. "Damn it, Bek, let me go!"

She stared at him, face impassive. Her green eyes were like cold stones and her stance was relaxed, as though she were not ready to attack at the slightest opportunity. "You know I was given orders not to let anyone pass this border. Go back and help in the way you are best at, healing. You are no fighter."

Scorpius advanced on the girl, who stood eye to eye with him. His only advantage over her were his wings, which he flared in annoyance. "I can fight if given the chance," he hissed, "I cannot stay here, Bek! I'll go mad!"

Bek stared him down, fingers twitching as bolts of white energy passed through them. "Would it help if I told you that the battle for today has been called off? It will not take place until dawn."

Scorpius regarded her slowly, his eyes lingering on her lips as they softened from the tight, aggressive line to a simple pout, rose-bud in shape and colour. "Will they be fighting?"

Bek sighed, her shoulders rounding. "You know well they will. Albus, Jamie, Harry, Draco, Seanchaí, Láid, Bród, Ahha and mother. They will not stop until this war is over or they are dead. Why must you ask and torment yourself? They are strong, they will survive."

"You see everyone of your kin as strong, Bek. But we are not as powerful as you. We do not fight like you do. I fear for them."

The simple admittance forced a confused sigh from Bek's throat, her brow furrowing. Yes, she feared for her family. She loved her family, she would kill for her family. But they could not die. They were warriors, like her. Some had even fought in wars before this one. "They will not die."

Scorpius growled. "You seem so sure but it only takes one weapon to take them down, Bek." his voice lowered and he advanced on the red head, forcing her back against the tree she had jumped from. "They do not heal as you do."

Bek's nose wrinkled, aggravated that Scorpius would bring up what made her different. "But you will heal them." she replied stubbornly, cheeks heated, "it is your gift, you can heal almost anything." Scorpius thought of the man he had just lost, a boy no older than himself. "Not everything," he whispered hoarsely.

For a moment, he was sure Bek would attack him for disturbing her peace of mind, but when she lunged forward, it was not to harm. It was to press soft lips against his, unsure but determined. She pulled away with hard eyes, banging on her magic wall before she scurried up into a tree and hid from view.

"I'm watching you Score. Do not make me throw you back into that Healing Room."

###

"Damn it all!"

Seanchaí started as Albus yelled, flinging a weapon at the furthest wall before dropping his head into his palms. The Elder watched his lover slide down the wall, shoulders shaking. It was not pity he felt for his mate, it was empathy. Albus was merely releasing the growing fear and pain that encapsulated both their hearts.

"Is this war ever going to end?"

The whisper was hoarse, dead as though it already expected an answer. Albus had seen too much on the field of battle for a young man. He had seen people he had grown to know fall, die and land in the dirt, only to disintegrate moments later; their cores absorbed by the magic that heated the surface of the planet.

There was never a body to bury from each battle. For each fallen hero they could offer only a symbol in the mud to guide their spirit on its way. When his father, Harry had first seen Céad's body shrivel and decompose within seconds, leaving nothing behind, he had laughed. High and hysterical and filled with anguish. Anguish that could only belong to the memory of Sirius Black and the reason Harry had never found him here.

Albus sniffed as Seanchaí placed a hand on his shoulder, before pulling him up. "It will end, Albus." The Elder's tone broke no argument as he stared into the younger man's eyes. "Though it seems endless now, and the planned battles continue as though men are not dying, in the end, they will have fought for their children's freedom."

Albus sobbed against the Elder's chest, his body tensing in misery. "I'm sorry I could not give you a child to fight for, Seanchaí." he whispered between his tears. Seanchaí soothed his hair and smiled, though it was laden with sadness. "I am old, Albus. My chances were slim. I have you to fight for."

And for a time, the Elder simply held his mate as the smaller man cried. Albus' innocence was lost, and no amount of triumph would ever bring that back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Scorpius raced through the forest, his wings tucked behind him as he ducked through the foliage and the branches as though the hounds of hell were at his heels.

They may as well have been.

"Scorpius when I get to you, I'll freeze your bones to ice!"

Bek's outraged howl filled the forest and the young healer cringed, green eyes warily scanning the trees above as though the girl would be there, ready to descend on him. Bek was going to slaughter him for forcing a gap through her defences and darting into the forest. Her rage at being thwarted by him far outweighed her concern for those in the Healing Room.

His lungs began to burn as he made his way through a forest lighted only by the rising sunrise. He had expected the sounds of battle to reach his ears by now, but the forest was silent. Deathly quiet as though soldiers had not ventured into it that very morning to fight with the Drohken in the hopes that they would push them back, deter them from advancing again.

He heard only the gasping sound of his breath as he forced it into his bursting lungs, his magic the only thing which pushed his legs forward. That is, until he ran into somebody else.

A Drohken.

Scorpius' breath froze in his throat as he stared at the other boy. The Drohkens were a tribe who had broken from his people long ago. They spent their lives in the air, giving their skin a deep brown colour. This boy's hair was cropped to his chin, a deep mahogany brown against the darker shade of his face. His black eyes were wide and his black wings fluttered briefly. His eyes darted to Scorpius' wings, to his pale skin and hair and then to his acid-green eyes before a frown marked his brow, making him look younger.

Slowly, so very slowly, the Drohken brought a single finger to his lips. Hush; before sliding backwards between the twining trees and disappearing from sight.

Scorpius expelled a puff of air, his legs quaking as he ran a hand over his chest, as though making certain he was still alive. He shook his head in confusion, blinking the sight of the darker man from his mind when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"You bastard!"

Scorpius shrieked as Bek sent a blast of magic through his chest, scorching his skin. He threw her off with a grunt, lip drawn back in a snarl. "Language, Bek, dear. Swearing is for the uneducated."

Bek launched herself at him with a harpy-like shriek, but was knocked aside when Seanchaí rushed from the side and gripped her around the waist.

"Calm," he hissed, breathing the word against her ear. Bek stilled in his grasp, her shoulders slumping as the Elder forced a false sense of peace over her senses. Usually, she could easily shake it off, but she allowed the magic to relax her. As much as he deserved it, she did not want to seriously damage Scorpius.

"What are you doing here?"

Scorpius winced as Albus strode from the forest and pointed an accusing finger at the taller blonde. "You should be at the Complex!"

"How did you know I was here?" Scorpius felt his lip push out in a pout. He hated when Albus was mad with him, above all others. Albus was his closest friend.

Albus narrowed his eyes and growled. "I had a vision that you were running through here like your bloody life depended on it, you nuisance! I thought the Drohken were after you!" He sighed as he saw the younger boy flinch and round his shoulders defensively. "You were meant to stay with the healers, Score. You're safe there."

The blonde's gaze grew heated. "How come I have to stay put?" he snarled, "how come everyone can fight but me?" Albus poked him into the chest, hard. "'Cause you're precious to us as a Healer! We can't lose you!" He stopped as his gaze caught something in the dirt and he bent to swipe at the ground. A departing Mark.

"Someone has died here, we need to move. We can't fight here."

It was at that moment that Harry raced into the group, pausing with a startled look as though he had not expected to see them. He slowed, a smile stretching his face slowly, a face that was wrinkled, even though his eyes sparkled.

"We've done it!" he announced, "we pushed them back, they're retreating!"

Albus gaped at his father, mouth slack. "Does this mean the end of the war is in sight?" he cried, his eyes brightening as if he did not dare hope. When his father gave a swift nod, he leaped up, a cry of "yes!" on his lips. Seanchaí gave a short laugh and pulled him into an embrace. From the corner of his eye, much to his surprise he saw a relieved Scorpius tug Bek in for a kiss, grinning when the red head spluttered at the unexpected reaction.

Seanchaí chuckled suddenly, his gaze locking with his mates. "Albus," he whispered, eyes roving over the smiling group, "your vision."

###

Draco surveyed the clearing, stretching his back as he took in the disintegrating bodies and the men who gathered the fallen weapons. The Drohken had raced away, what few of them remained, when they had realised their cause was lost. This was it, the break they had been waiting for. With this, they could push the disgusting people back further, reclaim their land. They could win this.

He turned to where Bród stood, a smile on his face when a short spear was thrown at him from behind, piercing his side. A scream of pain left his lips as he dropped to his knees, the sudden burst of agony spreading like wildfire and forcing the energy from his hands. He gasped as gentle hands pulled the weapon from his body and turned him on his back.

Bród's face stared down at him, panicked and weeping and though his mouth opened, no words reached Draco's ears. He glanced into the trees, seeing only the snarling face of an older Drohken before the beast withdrew, vanished.

The pain in his side was a constant burning, blacking his mind until all he could recall were patches, distant blurs of greens as the forests moved past him. The startling white of the healing room woke him for seconds before he dipped back into the darkness. As his eyes fluttered shut, he saw his son staring down at him, tears staining his slender face as he yelled. But no noise came out.

He heard nothing but the distant buzz of his own thoughts, a comforting familiar. As he dropped away from everyone he loved, he swore his final thought was of the Weasel, freckled face sneering as he exclaimed: "Of course, we'd get Malfoy."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Draco awoke with a groan. His every nerve was alight as he tried to sit, only to flop back uselessly on the bed.

Someone soothed him gently by the bedside, a voice filled with amusement. Draco opened his eyes, hissing as the bright light of the overhead globe pierced his vision. Through squinted eyes, Draco turned to see his family.

Bród watched him with a small smile, relief plain in every tense conture of the man's face. Scorpius sat beside his Mawha, his smile one of triumph. "How are you?"

Draco gazed at Bród, frowning. "Superb," he croaked, wincing as he tried to sit, only to be held down by a firm, tan hand. "Lie still, Draco, please," Bród begged, his eyes bright, "you died."

Draco stared at the man, silver eyes wide. "I'm right here."

Bród nodded. "Yes because our son brought you back. Your soul was leaving, Draco. Albus said he watched it go, but Scorpius brought it back." Draco turned disbelieving eyes on his son. The boy's eyes were remorseful, full of grief. "I'm so sorry," Scorpius whisperd, "I should have let you go in peace but I just… I couldn't imagine life without you… It wasn't time… It wasn't…"

Draco's breath hitched as the boy's words failed him and he resorted to his feelings. Tears fell freely from his eyes as Draco reached up a hand to cup his son's cheek. "Thank you, Scorpius. I was not ready to go."

Scorpius merely nodded, before a small smile lit his face. "Bek told me to tell you that you had best get better soon, or she'll come in and drag you out by the ear." Draco snorted. "Yupp," he said, waving Bród away as he dragged himself into a sitting position, "that sounds like Bek."

He turned to see Harry walk through the Healing Hall doors and take a seat beside his bed, smile weary. "Merlin, Potter," Draco grinned, "I hope I don't look as bad as you."

Harry sneered and Draco laughed, closing his eyes to twist his shoulders, before looking back. His breath left him in a gasp.

There, on Harry's right side, stood Ginny Weasley.

Draco stared up at the woman who looked back at him, a small smirk on her face. She watched him steadily, her face decidedly young despite the grey that littered her once red curls. As he stared at her, her smirk grew and she gave him a single nod. "Malfoy."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he shrieked at her, ignoring the worried looks the others were shooting in his direction. The Weaslette chuckled and placed a very solid-looking hand on Harry's shoulder. "We need your help, Malfoy."

Draco pushed Bród's hands away, sitting straighter. "We? Who's we? And with what? You're dead!"

Ginny chuckled harder, her eyes following Scorpius as the boy left the Hall to find another healer, certain his father had lost it.

"We, Malfoy," Ginny said patiently, her eyes landing on Harry and softening. "Ronald, Hermione, McGonegal… Others… Others I, too, thought were gone. We're trapped." Her eyes glistened for the briefest of moments. "We need help."

Draco felt his stomach drop as his eyes locked with Harry's. There was horror in his silver gaze, horror at what was happening to him. He must be going mad. Surely he was going mad. No sane person conversed with the dead. No sane person conversed with someone who was neither ghost nor human but something trapped in between. There were others? Others who wanted his help?

"How?" he whispered, eyes darting back to Ginny, "how can I possibly help the dead?"

Ginny leaned in close to him, so close Draco could feel the wisps of her strawberry hair tickle his cheeks and he backed away, panicked. "The Veil was no longer meant to be accessed by a living thing, our world's magic had grown too weak to support it. When Harry stepped through that veil with my children, he took everything magical with him to help him on his way," her voice was severe, begging not to be interrupted.

"The wizarding world was lost, magic was lost. We could do nothing, we could not even integrate into muggle society. They knew we were different. Hermione and the rest of us created a portal with the very last drops of magic left in the Veil of Mysteries. We thought we could follow Harry's signature, follow him into whatever world he had dropped into.

But we were wrong. We became lost. We became nothing, worse than dead. We are aware only of each other, our memories, our thoughts. It is a type of madness. That is, it was, until we recognized you.

Your soul has dipped into where we are, where I'll have to go back. I could only follow you for a moment." as she spoke, her skin began to lighten, becoming translucent under Draco's gaze. His heart was hammering in his chest. This couldn't be happening. "You can save us, Draco," Ginny whispered, "your son can bring us back, as he did for you."

A single tear dropped down her cheek as the blonde watched. She was fading into nothing and his heart constricted at the sight. Could one feel sorry for a ghost?

"Bring me back to him." she whispered desperately.

He reached out to grasp her hand, only to find her gone.

As she left, the silence of the room reached his ears and he swallowed before turning rigidly to face Harry. The dark-haired wizard watched him warily, sighing in relief as Scorpius approached with a healer.

"Harry," Draco rasped, eyes locking with emerald green, "Ginny's alive."

END OF BOOK ONE: BUCKLE UP BLONDIE

SEQUEL: WHAT'S UP REDHEAD? COMING SOON

###

A/N: and it's finished *curtseys* thank you, thank you I thought I'd never finish the damn thing, I can only hope it's as good as I want it to be ^^ Before you eat me for ending it like that, the sequel is in written stages and you will not have to wait long. Please review, send me your thoughts, good and bad ^^ Blessed be and happy readings!


End file.
